Obsession : Mafia
by sasuke fans
Summary: Request for Azure kawaii28/ Pertemuan yang rumit /membalas dendam/ kebenaran yang sangat mengecewakan/ sebuah janji dan keputusan yang tidak sesuai / Warning! Not for child /rate M/ Sasu-Saku/ Oneshoot/ DLDR!


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Request for Azure kawaii28**

 **.**

 **Catatan :** Ide dari **Azure kawaii28** **,** sebelumnya author sudah pernah membuat fic bertemakan mafia, tapi yang menjadi mafia di situ adalah Sakura, nah sekarang karena ide Azure ingin Sasuke yang menjadi mafia, cuusslah, author buat Sasuke menjadi mafia. fic ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan fic obsession lainnya, hanya memiliki unsur yang sama.

So, hope you like!

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, jika pun ada kesamaan itu hanya unsur yang tidak di sengaja, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

.

Mengandung unsur dewasa, kiss scene, kekerasan, bahasa kasar, dan lain-lainnya.

Lemon/lime bukan hal utama dalam fic ini, so jangan harap ada lemon/lime yang berlebihan,

Tidak di anjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, for 20+

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Obsession: Mafia ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa? Aku sedang berlibur dan aku harap tidak ada yang menggangguku." Ucap seorang pria, dengan celana jinsnya dan kemeja biru muda, dia terlihat cukup tampan dan menawan, menatap sejenak tas yang di bawanya dan kembali menatap sekitar. Pria ini tengah berada di restoran ala _outdoor_ , kota Iwagakure, tempat bergaya eropa, kotanya cukup ramai, pria ini masih sibuk menelpon seseorang, tatapan dingin dan malas yang di perlihatkannya. "Ya sudah, aku akan mengurusnya nanti." Ucapnya lagi dan segera mematikan layar ponselnya.

Beberapa pasang mata wanita terfokus padanya, dia sedikit menarik perhatian dengan wajah dan tubuh putihnya itu, rambut berwarna hitam dan sedikit menutupi bagian sisi mata kirinya, tubuhnya pun terlihat ideal. Menghela napas, membawa tasnya itu dan bergegas pergi dari tempatnya bersantai sejenak, dia mungkin akan kembali ke hotel mewah tempatnya menginap, memakai kacamata hitamnya dan mulai berjalan, cuaca cukup cerah dan sedikit panas hari ini.

Kota Iwa akan sangat ramai di waktu musim liburan, kota itu terkenal dengan keindahan arsitekturnya dan membuat wisatawan dari berbagai negara berdatangan, sekedar menghabiskan liburannya di sana.

 **Bughtt..!**

"Maaf." Ucap seseorang.

Tanpa sengaja seseorang menabrak pria berambut hitam ini, mata onyxnya sedikit melirik dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dia paling tidak suka jika ada yang menabraknya seperti itu, mengalihkan tatapannya, tapi ada yang aneh, tangannya menjadi ringan dan menatap ke arah tangannya, benar saja, tas yang di bawanya hilang, bergegas melihat ke sana dan kemari, dia sempat melihat seseorang berlari dengan memanggul tasnya, dia memakai jaket abu-abu gelap dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya.

"Tchi, sial!" Umpat pria itu, menerobos, berlari dan tidak peduli orang lain yang di tabraknya, dia harus segera menangkap pencuri itu.

Di tengah perasaan yang takut, pencuri ini terus berlari membawa tas yang menurutnya cukup berat, dia tidak tahu apa isinya tapi seakan membawa batu, masih terus berlari di gang-gang sempit, dia sangat tahu tempat ini dan merasa akan berhasil mendapat apa yang sudah di curinya.

"Kau! Berhenti!" Teriak seorang pria, suaranya cukup terdengar berat.

Si pencuri ini menoleh sejenak dan bergegas menambah kecepatan larinya, dia tidak tahu jika pemilik tas itu berhasil mengejarnya.

"Berhenti! Atau aku akan lapor polisi!" Teriak si pemilik tas.

Mau berteriak seperti apapun, orang yang sudah mencuri tasnya itu seakan enggan untuk berhenti, dia semakin berlari kencang dan membuat pria ini juga menambah kecepatannya. Masuk di gang-gang sempit, belok kiri-belok kanan-belok-belok-belok-lurus-lurus dan seterusnya, melewati rumah orang, masuk ke area pasar, tidak ada kata lelah dari pria ini, tas yang di curi itu begitu penting, bukan sebuah dompet atau barang berharga, ada benda yang baru saja di dapatnya dari hasil transaksi di kota ini.

" _Kenapa dia tidak berhenti juga?"_ Pikir si pencuri ini, dia jadi semakin ketakutan dan panik, kakinya mulai lelah dan tas yang di bawanya itu serasa menjadi beban baginya. Masih tidak ingin menyerah, dia berusaha melewati jalur yang mungkin hanya akan sesuai tubuhnya dan pria yang tinggi dan berbadan cukup besar itu tidak akan muat melewatinya, bergegas berbelok dan menemukan jalan yang sangat ingin di laluinya, berhasil hingga ke ujung dan berhenti, berbalik, perasaannya sedikit lega, benar saja, pria itu tidak bisa lewat dengan tubuhnya.

"Kembalikan tas itu!" Teriak pria ini.

Si pencuri tidak peduli akan ucapan pria itu, dia kembali berlari meninggalkan pria itu, hari ini serasa keberuntungan baginya, dia mendapat sebuah jekpot dengan membawa tas itu, penasaran akan isinya, setelah berjalan cukup jauh, dia mencari tempat sepi yang tidak ada siapapun, melihat isi tas itu dan tatapannya cukup terkejut.

Sementara itu, si pemilik tas ini menghubungi seseorang, tidak akan ada yang bisa lepas darinya bahkan itu seekor semut yang kecil sekalipun, menatap layar ponselnya dan area yang terdapat titik tanda merah yang muncul pada peta di ponselnya tidak jauh, dia mulai mengambil jalan memutar dan bergegas mendapatkan kembali tasnya.

Kembali pada si pencuri, dia bingung dengan isi tas itu, entah apa yang harus di lakukannya, jika dia menjualnya mungkin saja dia yang akan di bunuh, isinya adalah dua buah kotak yang masing-masing berisikan sebuah senjata model _handgun_ , bahkan pelurunya ada dan masih lengkap, akhirnya dia tahu benda apa yang berada di dalam tas itu dan memang cukup berat.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba menarik jaketnya dari belakang, dia bahkan membuatnya berdiri dan merontah-rontah. Pria ini, berhasil menemukan orang yang mencuri tasnya, melirik ke bawah dan tasnya sudah di buka. "Kau sudah melihat isinya yaa, kalau begitu kau tidak akan hidup lagi." Ancam pria itu, bahkan memperlihatkan sorot mata yang begitu kelam.

"A-ampun."

Pria ini terdiam, itu adalah suara seorang gadis, segera membuka tudung dari jaket yang terus di kenakannya, rambut _softpink_ sepinggang terurai dan pria ini bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan tatapan takutnya.

"Ampun, a-aku hanya di suruh." Ucap gadis itu memasang wajah takut plus sedihnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana pria ini bisa menemukannya dengan cepat, memikirkan jika pria ini hanya turis asing dan tidak mungkin tahu jalan di kota Iwa.

"Masih bocah sudah melakukan hal seperti ini. Kau harus ikut aku ke kantor polisi." Ucap pria itu.

"A-apa? Ja-jangan, aku tidak ingin kembali ke sana, aku mohon!" Ucap gadis itu, dia bahkan berlutut di hadapan pria yang mungkin sudah berumur 29 atau 30 tahun.

"Hn? Kau takut di penjara, tapi berani mencuri." Pria itu terus menatap ke arah gadis yang cukup pendek darinya, wajahya masih terlihat muda.

"A-aku akan mengembalikan tasmu, jadi biarkan aku pergi." Gadis itu berusaha membujuk pria ini, wajahnya tertunduk dan menahan air matanya, hari ini bukan keberuntungan tapi kesialan baginya.

Tidak ada ucapan dari pria itu, dia menutup kembali tasnya dan memanggulnya, menatap gadis itu, dia hanya tertunduk dan tidak menatapnya, dia masih berlutut untuk mendapat ampunan.

"Berdiri." Perintah pria ini.

Gadis itu segera berdiri, masih setia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa melepaskan orang yang sudah melihat isi tas ini."

"Apa?" Gadis ini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tidak percaya pada pria yang cukup tinggi darinya. "Aku akan melupakan isinya dan aku janji aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun." Ucap gadis itu.

"Hn?"

"Aku mohon, lepaskan aku, aku mohon." Ucap gadis itu, wajahnya terlihat sedih namun tetap menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

" _Gadis yang menarik."_ Pikir pria itu.

"Lari!" Teriak seseorang dan tiba-tiba saja mengayungkan kepalang tangannya ke arah pria ini, namun sayang sekali, pria ini sepertinya jauh lebih cepat bergerak untuk menghindar dan sekali balasan pukulan membuat pemuda berambut oranges ini terbaring di tanah.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu." Ucap pria ini, dia mengingat akan orang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya, sementara gadis berambut _softpink_ itu masih tidak juga lari, dia ketakutan dan melihat temannya ambruk, dia jadi takut untuk pergi meninggalkannya. "Jadi kalian berkomplotan yaa, bagus sekali, aku akan membawa kalian semua ke kantor polisi."

"Lari, aku sudah katakan padamu lari!" Teriak pemuda ini, walaupun merasakan sakit pada perutnya.

"Kau berani juga padaku." Pria ini tidak segan untuk menginjak punggung pemuda yang tepat berada di bawahnya.

"Berhenti, tolong jangan melukainya." Ucap gadis ini, dia segera menghalangi kaki pria ini untuk kembali menginjak temannya.

"Kau sungguh bodoh, kenapa kau tidak lari?" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, kita tidak tahu dia orang seperti apa." Ucap gadis ini. Sedih.

Pria ini terlihat bosan, dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat yang tidak menyenangkan ini, dan lagi mereka terlihat seperti drama-drama menyedihkan.

"Sekarang, ikut aku atau temanmu akan aku bunuh." Ancam pria itu.

Terkejut, mereka berdua sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan santai pria itu.

"Maaf, Jugo, aku hanya ingin melindungimu." Ucap sedih gadis itu.

Pada akhirnya, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu mengikuti pria ini pergi, sedangkan pemuda berambut oranges yang bernama Jugo itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhnya seakan sulit di gerakan setelah menerima pukulan yang cukup keras, hanya ada perasaan kesal, dia tidak bisa melindungi salah satu anak yatim piatu yang selama ini di rawatnya dan menganggapnya sebagai adik baginya, mereka hanya bisa bertahan dari mencuri dan menipu, kota Iwa yang terkenal indah namun memiliki sisi lain dari keindahan kota ini, kehidupan yang cukup keras.

 **.**

 **.**

Menundukkan wajahnya dan terus berjalan mengikuti pria yang sesekali melirik ke arahnya, entah apa yang akan di lakukan pria itu padanya, hari ini benar-benar sial untuknya, Jugo hampir di bunuh dan mereka juga hampir di bawa ke kantor polisi, gadis itu sudah berkali-kali di penjara akibat kedapatan mencuri, di kota Iwa, sejak memasuki umur 13 tahun, hukum sudah berlaku pada mereka, kota yang cukup miris, perlindungan anak sama sekali tidak berlaku pada mereka apalagi dengan kondisi sebagai anak terlantar.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria ini, gadis di sebelahnya hanya terdiam.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah tidak ada, aku anak yatim piatu."

"Baguslah."

Sakura menatap ke arah pria itu, dia terdengar senang mendengar orang tua gadis ini sudah tidak ada.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal lainnya lagi, merepotkan."

"Hal seperti apa?"

"Mengambil paksa."

"Maksudnya?"

Pria ini terdiam, gadis itu cukup cerewet, menatap tajam ke arahnya dan gadis itu segera menutup mulutnya dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya pria ini.

"16 tahun."

"16 tahun? Memang masih bocah."

"Diam, aku bukan bocah!" Protes Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak ingin di panggil 'bocah' oleh pria itu.

"Kau cukup berani untuk membentakku yaa." Kembali menatap tajam dan gadis itu kembali takut.

" _Seram, kenapa tatapannya seperti ingin membunuh orang? Apa dia memang seorang pembunuh? Lagi pula untuk apa senjata yang di bawa-bawanya itu, habis sudahlah aku, mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku hidup."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Hey, jangan melamun kita sudah sampai." Ucap pria ini.

Sakura menatap seluruh tempat yang tengah mereka datangi, sebuah hotel mewah, warna silver dan gold mendominasi setiap sudut area dan dindingnya, taman yang indah, air mancur dan interior yang begitu mewah, gadis ini serasa masuk ke sebuah istana, melirik pakaiannya yang cukup compang-camping, sedikit sobek dan dia seperti gelandangan.

"Ke-kenapa harus ke hotel?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit takut.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara."

Naik lif dan tiba di salah satu kamar, gadis ini mematung dan tidak juga bergerak saat pria ini akan masuk, pikirannya sedikit kacau dan beranggapan jika pria ini akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh padanya, seperti yang sudah-sudah di dengarnya, para pria yang membawa anak gadis ke hotel untuk melakukan hal 'itu', seketika wajahnya terlihat panik, mundur perlahan dan menatap takut pada pria itu, merasakan ada yang aneh, pria ini berbalik dan menatap gadis itu, dia seakan siap-siap untuk kabur.

"Masuk atau aku bisa menembak kepalamu." Ancamnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Takut Sakura.

"Melakukan apa? Aku bahkan tidak menyuruhmu melakukan apapun, aku hanya ingin kau masuk."

"Kau tahu, a-aku hanya anak-anak, benar aku hanya bocah seperti yang kau katakan, jadi kita tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang seperti orang dewasa lakukan!" Tegas Sakura, walaupun tubuhnya sudah gemetaran dia akan melawan pria itu, memilih mati dari pada harus melakukan hal aneh.

Pria ini menatap malas pada bocah itu, tidak ada ucapan apa-apa lagi, menarik dengan keras lengan Sakura dan membawanya masuk, gadis itu terus merontah hingga mereka masuk dan pria ini mengunci pintunya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam!" Tegas pria ini, dia mulai kesal.

"Sudah pulang yaaa," Seorang pria berjalan ke arah pintu. Menatap ke arah gadis itu. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau membawa gadis muda yang cukup kotor ini untuk bersenang-senang, apa karena harganya murah?" Ucap pria itu dengan rambut ungu pudar dan senyum lebarnya.

Sakura menatap tidak percaya, ada pria lainnya di dalam kamar hotel ini.

"Biarkan aku pulang!" Rontah Sakura, berlari ke arah pintu dan lagi pria itu menariknya menjauh dari pintu.

"Tutup mulutmu, Suigetsu, dia ku bawa bukan untuk hal yang kau pikirkan, dasar bodoh."

"Begitu yaa, lalu kenapa kau membawanya?" Ucap Suigetsu, tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke membawa seorang gadis muda.

"Dia sudah melihat isi tas ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi, dia harus kita apakan." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah sofa, dia lelah hari ini hanya untuk mengejar gadis itu.

"Oh-ho, jadi gadis ini yang sudah mengambil tasmu. Kau berani juga yaa bocah."

 **Bught!**

"Jangan panggil aku bocah!" Kesal Sakura, dia menendang tulang kering Suigetsu, pria itu merintih dan menjambak rambut _softpink_ itu.

"Kau berani padaku, ha?"

"Hentikan Suigetsu, jangan melukainya." Ucap Sasuke, segera menghentikan aksi Suigetsu yang sebentar lagi akan menampar gadis kasar itu. "Sebaiknya kau periksa benda yang di dalam tas itu."

"Baiklah. Kenapa kau hanya membawa seseorang yang membuatku kesal? Apa kau ingin mengadopsi anak? Dia memang lebih cocok jadi anak, jika ingin menjadikannya seorang wanitamu, itu tidak mungkin, dia terlalu kecil, bahkan dadanya rata, hahaha." Ejek Suigetsu.

 **Bughtt!**

"Ahk! Sial-sial! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya lagi!" Kesal Sugietsu, kali ini kaki satunya lagi yang di tendangnya.

Gadis itu berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menjulurkan lidahnya, dia tidak peduli akan ucapan pria itu, dia sedikit mendapat perlindungan dari pria yang memaksanya ikut.

"Ah, dan tolong belikan sebuah baju untuknya." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi dan masuk ke salah satu kamar, dia ingin beristirahat.

"Dengar apa katanya, kau harus mandi, dasar bau." Ejek Suigestu.

"Kenapa aku harus mandi? Aku tidak mau."

"Mana mungkin kau memakai baju baru dan masih saja bau sampah."

Sakura ingin kembali menendang pria di hadapannya namun kepalanya di tahan dan membuat gadis ini tidak sampai untuk menendang bahkan memukul pria yang cukup tinggi darinya.

"Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Ucap Suigetsu, mendorong keras gadis itu hingga terjatuh. "Sudah, hentikan aksi sia-siamu, segera mandi, aku tidak ingin meladenimu, jika saja Sasuke tidak ada sini, aku akan dengan mudah membunuhmu." Sebuah seringai di wajah Suigetsu, dia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi seseorang, sejak dulu dia sudah melakukan hal itu dan merasa santai-santai saja.

Sakura merinding sendiri melihat tatapan itu, segera berdiri dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

" _Sial, kenapa Sasuke harus membawa gadis itu?"_ Pikir Suigetsu.

Beberapa detik di kamar mandi, gadis ini bingung dengan semua benda di dalamnya, dia tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu dan ini, bak mandinya sangat besar tapi tidak ada air di dalamnya.

"Dia menyuruhku mandi, tapi aku tidak tahu airnya keluar dari mana." Ucap Sakura.

Asal memutar keran apapun dan yang terjadi adalah air panas yang cukup panas keluar, membuatnya teriak, dia tidak pernah merasakan air panas untuk mandi.

 **Braak...!**

"Ada apa!" Ucap Suigetsu, dia segera mendorong pintu dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu, teriakannya cukup nyaring.

"Kyaaaa...! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kembali gadis ini berteriak, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, Suigetsu masuk begitu saja dan Sakura sedang tanpa busana.

"Tidak perlu teriak seperti itu, aku tidak tertarik pada tubuhm-"

 **Bught!**

"Jangan melihatnya, bodoh." Ucap Sasuke, pria ini segera masuk ke kamar mandi, menutup kepala Suigetsu dengan handuk dan menendang bokongnya, pria itu terjatuh tersungkur, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" Teriak kesal Suigetsu, membuka handuk yang menutupi wajahnya dan melihat sekitar, di sana Sasuke tengah menutupi tubuh polos gadis itu dengan handuk lainnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu cara menyalakan airnya, yang keluar malah air panas, sangat panas, aku mungkin sudah masak tadi." Ucap polos Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau katakan padaku." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dan menyalakan showernya dengan air yang pas, tidak hangat, tidak juga dingin.

Suigetsu menatap malas pada Sasuke, entah apa yang telah terjadi, Sasuke jadi sedikit melunak hanya pada gadis yang menurutnya hanya seorang bocah menyebalkan.

"Apa kau akan di sana saja?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya-iya, aku akan keluar." Ucap Suigetsu. Sedikit kesal, bokongnya di tendang cukup keras.

"Jangan teriak lagi dan panggil aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan.

Sakura menatap pria itu, sedikit tidak percaya, awal pertemuan mereka, pria itu terus mengancamnya, bahkan tatapannya terkesan sangat menakutkan, sekarang, dia seakan mendapat perlindungan.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi dan baju pesanan online yang Sasuke pesankan untuknya sudah datang, gadis itu kini berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika dia akan menjadi gadis yang cukup manis setelah di bersihkan." Ucap Suigetsu, terus memandang ke arah Sakura, kulitnya tidak hitam, itu hanya kotoran debu yang menempel dan gadis itu memang jarang untuk mandi. Sekarang dia seperti sebuah batu berlian yang telah di gosok.

"Dasar mesum!" Ucap Sakura pada Suigetsu.

"Kau mau aku hajar!" Kesal Suigetsu, dia hanya memuji dan sekarang di ejek 'mesum'.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, pria itu hanya terdiam, tidak seperti pada tatapan Suigetsu, Sasuke begitu tenang, tidak ada respon apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan barangnya?" Ucap Sasuke pada Suigetsu, mengalihkan pembicaraan Suigetsu yang sedang kesal.

"Barangnya asli, kau bisa tenang, sekarang tinggal satu barang lagi dan kita bisa pergi dari kota ini." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Dimana tempat penukarannya?"

"Mereka meminta di sebuah bar malam." Ucap Suigetsu, dia sibuk menekan-nekan laptopnya, memperlihatkan semua layar CCTV yang di bajaknya, ini adalah salah satu keahlian Suigetsu.

"Kalian ini bukan turis yang sedang datang liburan?" Ucap Sakura, memotong pembicaraan kedua pria itu, sejujurnya dia sangat bingung akan hal yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Begini yaa bocah, kami ini-"

"-Kau tidak perlu tahu apapun." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Suigetsu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja?" Protes Suigetsu.

"Tidak usah."

"Apa kalian ini semacam kolektor senjata?" Ucap Sakura, hanya itu yang terlintas pada pikirannya.

"Anggap saja." Ucap Suigetsu, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan berbisik. "Dia akan menjadi beban jika kau terus membawanya."

"Ini adalah urusanku, dan kau urus saja apa yang harus kau lakukan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bos selalu benar, bawahan selalu salah." Ucap Suigetsu dan berwajah cemberut, kembali sibuk pada laptopnya.

"Ada berapa orang bersamamu selain pemuda berambut oranges itu?" Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura. Tatapannya terlihat serius. Suigetsu yang tengah sibuk tapi tetap mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ke-kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit waspada, cukup Jugo yang di lihatnya, Sakura tidak ingin pria ini melihat yang lainnya atau malah mereka juga akan kena ancaman.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya!" Tegas Sakura.

"Hahahahahah!" Tawa lepas dari Suigetsu, gadis itu melawan Sasuke, tidak biasanya ada yang membantah Sasuke, Suigetsu memberinya 2 jempol karena berani melawan Sasuke.

Sasuke menopang dagu dan menatap tajam pada gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, begini saja, siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk mencuri?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, dia bahkan terlihat sedih. "Seorang pria yang memiliki kekuasaan di gang kota Iwa, dia sengaja mengumpulkan kami untuk mencuri, selama ini kami terus di jaga oleh Jugo, dia terus melindungi kami dan bertanggung jawab untuk semua kesalahan yang kami buat, pria itu dan orang-orangnya tidak segan untuk memukul anak-anak kecil dan membiarkan mereka kelaparan jika tidak mencuri." Ucap Sakura.

"Kisah membosankan yang menyentuh." Ucap Suigetsu. Sasuke menatap ke arah Suigetsu. "Baik-baik, aku akan diam." Pria itu seakan mengerti tatapan yang seperti tidak ingin ada yang menyela.

"Aku harap kami terbebas dari pria itu, kami ingin berhenti mencuri dan melakukan pekerjaan yang baik, aku sedih jika setiap harinya Jugo akan di pukul dan di siksa. Jika paman pria yang baik, apa kau bisa menolongku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Pffff.. Paman? Hahahahahahaha!" Kembali tawa lepas dari Suigetsu, dia bahkan memegang perutnya, Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'paman'.

 **Braakk..!**

Suigetsu terkejut bahkan Sakura yang melihatnya ikut terkejut.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Suigetsu, kesal, Sasuke mengambil laptopnya dan melemparnya tepat ke arah dinding, hancur, laptop itu sudah hancur dan rusak.

"Pesan yang baru lagi dan program semua data dengan cepat." Ucap Sasuke dengan santai, membalas Suigetsu dengan menghancurkan laptopnya.

"Kau tahu, butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk memprogram semuanya kembali, kenapa kau selalu saja menyusahkanku?" Protes Suigetsu.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menatap Suigetsu.

"Ya-yaa sudah, pesan laptop baru lagi dan aku akan memprogramkan ulang semua data." Ucap Suigetsu, sama sekali tidak bisa melawan Sasuke.

"Kau berhenti memanggilku paman, panggil namaku dan tunjukkan pria yang kau katakan itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"He? Sasuke, apa kau serius mau melawan pemimpin gang itu?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kita tidak akan melawan, hanya akan bernegosiasi, jika dia tidak mau, cukup lawan saja." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Tapi, kita tidak bawa anak buah, kau mau bertindak gegabah, kau itu seorang bos, bos ma-hmppppp!" Sasuke segera menutup mulut Suigetsu.

"Aku sudah katakan untuk tidak katakan apapun." Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Suigetsu.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan menjamin apapun, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pola pikirmu, lagi pula kita ini bukan di kandang sendiri, tapi di kandang orang lain, bahkan kita tidak tahu siapa pemimpin mereka." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Cepat pesan laptop baru, aku akan keluar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini semua salahmu, bocah." Ucap Suigetsu, menatap kesal pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya membuat masalah untuknya dan sekarang dia membuat Sasuke terpengaruh untuk melawan pemimpin gang kota Iwa.

"Dasar kakek tua." Balas Sakura, membalas ejekan Suigetsu.

"Kau akan bunuh saat Sasuke tidak ada!" Kesal Suigetsu.

Sasuke masih menunggu gadis itu untuk pergi bersama, kembali menjulurkan lidah ke arah Suigetsu dan bergegas mengikuti Sasuke.

"Aku harap setelah kembali, kau sudah memprogram semua data barumu." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berdua sudah pergi, Suigetsu berbaring di sofa dan menatap langit-langit kamar hotel itu, mengingat kembali akan masa lalunya, dia bahkan lebih hina dari gadis yang bernama Sakura, di saat hampir mengakhiri hidupnya, Sasuke yang juga hampir seumuran dengannya, menolongnya, sebuah tawa dari mulutnya, mengejek Sakura dan dia jauh lebih parah, hingga sekarang dia tidak bisa membalas apapun untuk Sasuke, hanya menjadi kaki tangannya saja sudah cukup baginya, dia akan terus mengabdi pada Sasuke hingga akhir hidupnya.

"Tchi, sial! Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus hidup bersama bos seperti itu, apa Sasuke itu semacam lolicon (penyuka anak di bawah umur), haa! Yang benar saja, pria hebat dan memiliki banyak anak buah itu mana mungkin menyukai gadis bocah menyebalkan seperti itu, aku rasa dia sudah buta, aku harus membawakannya wanita cantik dan seksi agar dia sadar akan perbedaan mereka. Ah, harus pesan laptop baru lagi, pesan yang mahal dan canggih saja, ini semua salahmu Sasuke!" Ucap Suigetsu, mengambil ponselnya dan memesan laptop baru.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke hanya sekedar membawa Sakura untuk keluar makan dan berbicara, gadis itu mengatakan segalanya tentang bos yang selama ini terus memaksa mereka.

"Aku sangat berharap jika kami bebas." Ucap Sakura, mereka tengah berjalan di lorong hotel.

"Hn, aku akan lakukan, dan kau cukup menepati janjimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Janji! Apapun demi keselamatan mereka." Tegas Sakura.

Sasuke menatap wajah serius Sakura, merasa jika gadis ini sudah pada titik jenuhnya dan berharap kehidupannya berubah.

"Awalnya aku pikir kau pria yang jahat, sekarang kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

"Aku rasa karena ada beberapa kesamaan."

"Apa? Kau orang kaya raya, mana mungkin sama,"

"Tidak perlu pikirkan lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka sudah tiba di depan kamar, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan membiarkan gadis ini masuk lebih dulu.

"Kenapa? Kau ini selalu saja tidak berbicara dengan jelas, aku butuh kejelasa-" Ucapan Sakura terputus, Sasuke buru-buru menutup mata gadis itu dan sengaja membalikkan tubuh Sakura tepat ke depannya dan mendekapnya.

"Yo Sasuke, Akhirnya kau sudah kembali, nah sekarang aku hanya ingin memberimu sebuah kesenangan yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada bocah yang kau bawa-bawa itu." Ucap Suigetsu, dia bahkan tidak peduli hanya menggunakan celana dalam hitamnya dan tiga orang wanita tanpa busana di ruang tamu.

"Waah, dia sangat tampan." Heboh para wanita itu, berlari ke arah Sasuke, mereka sangat ingin memeluk dan merasakan tubuh pria itu, langkah mereka terhenti seketika.

Sebuah _handgun_ mengarah pada mereka, "Keluar atau ku tembak kepala kalian." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan tatapan itu terlihat menusuk.

Para wanita itu buru-buru memakai pakaian mereka dan kabur keluar, mereka di buat panik, pria tampan itu sudah menodongkan senjata ke arah mereka.

"What! Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke! Mereka untuk hiburan." Protes Suigetsu.

"Pakai pakaianmu." Perintah Sasuke. "Anggap saja kau tidak mendengar apapun." Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan, dia hampir melihat hal yang tidak senonoh jika Sasuke tidak lebih sigap menutup matanya.

"Dadanya tidak besar, mau di apakan juga tidak bisa, dada papan cucian itu tidak seru." Suigetsu masih protes sambil mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Lain kali jika kau membawa mereka, aku akan segera menjadikan mereka latihan tembakku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Haa.., ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan." Kesal Suigetsu.

Sasuke baru akan melepaskan Sakura hingga Suigetsu selesai berpakaian.

"Apa pria itu memang selalu bersikap aneh?" Bisik Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ah, dia memang aneh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku dengar itu! Ingat Sasuke, aku anak buahmu, bukan gadis papan cucia- arrgh! Sial!" Sendal yang kenakan Sakura tepat mendarat ke arah wajah Suigetsu, Sakura benar-benar kesal, hanya ejekan yang terus di dapatnya jika bertemu Suigetsu.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah bangunan yang cukup kumuh, tempat pembangunan yang tidak kelar, hanya lumut yang memakan setiap tembok dan beberapa atap-atap rusak membuatnya jadi tempat berteduh.

"Teman-teman." Ucap Sakura, berdiri tidak jauh dari beberapa anak, ada seumuran dengannya dan yang lainnya lebih muda dari Sakura.

"Sakura?" Ucap Jugo, dia tidak percaya jika gadis itu kembali.

"Sakuraaaa!" Teriak yang lainnya, mereka berhamburan berlari untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Kata kak Jugo kau di tangkap oleh seorang pria, dia membawamu pergi, hikss." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan menangis.

"Apa dia menyiksamu? Kak Jugo di pukul hingga pingsan, untung saja kami menemukannya." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Tunggu dulu, ada apa denganmu Sakura?" Ucap Jugo, dia memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang sangat berbeda, pakaian bagus dan dia terlihat lebih bersih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenanglah, pria yang membawaku ternyata tidak jahat." Jelas Sakura.

"Sakura, katakan dengan jujur, apa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu? Apa dia mengancammu? Atau dia hanya membuatmu menutup mulut dengan barang-barang yang mahal." Ucap Jugo, dia sangat khawatir jika pria itu sudah melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura.

"Tidak seperti itu! Kami tidak melakukan apapun! Dia hanya menyuruhku membersihkan diri dan pakaianku di ganti." Tegas Sakura, Jugo jadi salah paham padanya.

"Sadarlah Sakura, inilah menjadi awal untuk mereka, setelah itu mereka akan melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan sebagai bayaran untuk membuatmu senang." Ucap Jugo, berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Aku tidak serendah itu, dan berhenti mengucapkan hal yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan masuk.

Semua spontan berlari ke arah belakang Jugo, seakan menjadikan pemuda yang lebih tua dari mereka sebagai perlindungan.

"Kau, mau apa kau ke sini? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Ucap Jugo.

"Jugo, aku sudah katakan kalau a-"

"-Cukup Sakura! Kau bahkan sudah di bohongi olehnya." Ucapan Sakura terputus, Jugo benar-benar marah, dia yakin jika Sakura sudah di ancam hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

Sasuke terlihat malas dan menghela napas. "Aku ke intinya saja, kalian bawa aku ke orang yang sudah mengendalikan kalian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Jugo.

"Dia akan menolong kita." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa?" Jugo tidak percaya.

"Kita harus membawanya ke bos."

"Apa ini bukan sebuah jebakan? Kau, apa yang kau rencanakan pada kami?" Ucap Jugo, masih tetap tidak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Kak Sakura, kau harus menolong kak Jugo, bos mengatakan akan membunuhnya jika kak Sakura tidak kembali, dia pikir kau kabur darinya." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 12 tahun.

"Diam Nao! Jangan katakan itu." Ucap Jugo.

"Apa? Bos akan melakukan itu, kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku?" Ucap Sakura, marah.

Jugo terdiam, dia bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Paman ganteng, kami mohon, tolong kak Jugo dan kami." Ucap anak-anak itu, mereka kompak bersimpuh di hadapan Sasuke dan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'paman ganteng', jika saja Suigetsu ada bersamanya, mungkin pria itu sudah tertawa hingga sakit perut.

"Cukup bawa aku pada bos kalian, aku punya urusan dengannya." Ucap Sasuke, menahan diri untuk tidak marah, dia lagi-lagi di panggil 'paman'.

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya Sakura, Jugo dan Sasuke yang pergi, anak-anak lainnya di minta untuk bersembunyi, Sasuke mulai di bawa ke sebuah bangunan, lagi-lagi melewati gang sempit, ada beberapa orang yang berjaga, Sasuke tidak mungkin masuk dengan mudah, Sakura memberinya petunjuk agar bisa masuk tanpa di ketahui oleh penjaga, jalanan yang cukup aman.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga membawanya." Ucap seorang pria, pakaian jas lengkap yang terlihat mahal dan sepatu kulit, tubuhnya berkulit coklat gelap, berkepala botak licin dan gemuk, sesekali mengisap cerutunya dan mulai berjalan perlahan. "Setelah menghilang dan sekarang kau datang dengan pakaian yang mahal, ada apa ini? Apa pada akhirnya kau menjual diri? Kau sudah bosan mencuri? Seharusnya kau menjual diri padaku terlebih dahulu, Sakura." Ucap pria itu.

Sakura menatap tidak senang padanya, pria yang membuatnya jijik.

"Aku datang untuk meminta sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Meminta? Apa? katakan saja padaku." Sebuah senyum manis di wajah pria itu.

"Aku ingin kau melepaskan kami, kami tidak ingin bekerja padamu lagi." Tegas Sakura.

"Apa? Hahahahahahaha, kau, siapa yang sudah mengajarimu berbicara seperti ini? Apa pria yang berhasil tidur denganmu?"

Jugo mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak membalas ucapan pria itu, tangannya mengepal, dia ingin hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana dia melihat pria menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak menjual diri." Ucap Sakura, masih berusaha tenang.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak main-main, sekarang kau sudah cukup besar yaa, bagaimana jika kau bersamaku dan aku akan melepaskan semua anak-anak yang tinggal bersamamu, termasuk membebaskan Jugo." Ucap pria itu, sebagai penawaran.

Jugo menatap ke arah Sakura, berharap gadis itu tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang semakin memburuk keadaan. Di saat seperti ini, Sakura pun takut, dia hanya merasa jika Sasuke akan menolongnya dan dia pun berani berbicara seperti itu pada pria yang sudah membesarkannya.

"Nah, bagaimana Sakura? Aku akan membuatmu senang dan membelikan pakaian yang lebih mahal dari ini." Ucap pria itu, berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sakura, tatapannya mengarah pada anak buahnya, mereka segera menahan Jugo dan menjauhkannya dari Sakura.

"Lepaskan!" Ucap Jugo, dia mulai memberontak.

Sedangkan Sakura, takut, saat ini dia benar-benar takut, pria itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, tangannya perlahan bergerak sekedar ingin menyentuh bagian dada gadis ini, Sakura terdiam, bahkan kakinya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk di gerakan, mematung dan menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak ingin di sentuh pria tua itu, menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

 **Dorr!**

"Aarrgghhhtttt...!" Teriak pria gemuk itu, peluru menembus telapak tangannya. "Siapa! Siapa berani menembakku!" Teriak marah pria itu, tangannya kesakitan, para anak buahnya mulai bersiap dan melihat sekelilingnya, yang lainnya melindungi bos mereka.

Sakura membuka matanya, melihat pria yang di panggilnya bos jatuh terduduk dengan memegang tangannya yang tertembus sebuah peluru, dia tidak jadi menyentuh Sakura.

"Ah, itu tidak sengaja. Awalnya aku ingin bernegosiasi denganmu, tapi tanganmu cukup lancang untuk mencoba menyentuhnya." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan santai dan mulai memperlihatkan dirinya.

Semua anak buah pria itu mulai mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan mengarahkan tepat pada Sasuke. Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah mereka, ada sekitar 20 orang mengarahkan senjata padanya, 5 orang melindungi pria botak itu dan 2 orang lagi menahan Jugo.

"Siapa kau! Apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap pria botak itu, dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

Sasuke terus berjalan, berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura, memegang puncuk kepala gadis itu, dia tahu jika Sakura mati-matian menahan diri, dia terlihat sangat takut dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dengan sentuhan di atas kepalanya, mengangkat wajahnya ke atas dan melihat wajah pria itu, Sasuke bahkan tidak tersenyum, hanya ada tatapan tenang, tapi tangan pada puncuk kepalanya itu seakan membuat Sakura tenang.

"Aku ingin mengambil posisimu di sini, kau ingin berapa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku tidak akan menjual posisiku!" Ucap pria itu.

"Ternyata benar, bahkan bernegosiasi pun tidak bisa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati di sini." Pria itu mulai berdiri dan memandang remeh ke arah seorang pria yang sudah berani masuk ke markasnya, dia bahkan sendirian.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Sasuke, berbicara melalui _ear-zoom_ nya.

" _Berisik! Kau bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari siapapun! Orang gila mana yang harus segera memprogram laptopnya hanya dalam waktu 2 jam dan segera menyuruh seseorang ini dan itu! Sial! Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini!"_ Ucap kesal Suigetsu.

"Akan aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Dan kalian jangan diam saja! cepat tem-"

 **Dorr!**

"Kau terlalu lamban, bodoh." Ucap Sasuke, segera mendekap Sakura, menghalangi penglihatan gadis itu dan menembak seluruh anak buah pria itu dengan cepat, semua tembakannya tepat sasaran, Sakura menutup kupingnya, suara tembakan itu cukup keras, jantung berdegup kencang, dia benar-benar takut.

 **Boom!**

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras. Pria botak itu terkejut, memperhatikan sekitar, dia hanya melihat anak buahnya tumbang, semuanya tumbang hanya dengan seorang pria dan lagi suara ledakan yang seperti menghancurkan tempatnya.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Ucap pria itu, dia menjadi ketakutan.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku ingin mengambil posisimu, tapi kau menolaknya, sayang sekali, aku bisa membayar berapa pun untukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku akan menjualnya untukmu, harganya kau tentukan saja, tapi to-tolong lepaskan aku." Pria botak yang sombong dan angkuh itu pada akhirnya takut dan tunduk pada Sasuke, tidak akan ada anak buahnya lagi yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke terdiam, berjalan meninggalkan pria botak itu, menyerahkan senjatanya untuk Jugo.

"Maaf saja, negosiasinya batal sejak kau menolak." Ucap Sasuke, mengajak Sakura pergi dari tempat itu, bahkan dia tidak membiarkan gadis ini sekedar berbalik.

Jugo mulai berjalan ke arah pria botak itu, menatap rendah ke arahnya.

"Ju-Jugo, kau harus ingat siapa yang membesarkanmu, kau sudah seperti anak bagiku." Ucap pria itu, memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Benarkah? Kau bahkan akan membunuhku dengan mudah." Ucap Jugo.

 **Doorr!**

 **Boom!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[suara TV]**

...

 _Kami laporkan telah terjadi sebuah ledakan cukup besar dan menghancurkan sebuah bangunan, beberapa orang berpendapat jika itu adalah bangunan mafia di kota Iwa, mereka orang-orang yang terlibat dalam berbagai kasus, beberapa saksi mata tidak ingin berkomentar, polisi mulai mengusut kasus ini, ada beberapa mayat di temukan di reruntuhan bangunan itu, sampai sekarang kasus ini masih di telusuri..._

"Sasuke benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia inginkan." Ucap Suigetsu, menatap layar tv, melirik jam, sudah malam dan Sasuke belum juga kembali.

 **Deeerrtt...dreerrtt...**

" _A-aku sudah melakukannya, sekarang lepaskan aku."_ Ucap sebuah suara seseorang yang tengah menghubungi Suigetsu, pria ini terdengar ketakutan.

"Iya-iya, kau sudah cukup berjasa, tenang saja, aku akan membayarmu." Ucap Suigetsu.

" _Setelah ini, aku harap kita tidak pernah saling mengenal lagi."_

"Tentu, bosku akan sangat senang padamu, jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku lagi."

" _Tidak, aku hanya perlu uang itu dan hubungan kita selesai."_

"Baiklah."

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir, pria yang menghubungi Suigetsu adalah salah satu anak buah pria botak itu, dia menjadi kaki tangan Suigetsu dan yang memasang bom di seluruh bangunan itu tanpa ketahuan. Pria ini sudah lama ingin membalas bosnya itu, dia dendam akan perbuatan bosnya yang tengah melecehkan istrinya hingga membuat istrinya bunuh diri, pada akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang bisa membantunya membalaskan dendamnya.

Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke sudah pulang.

"Oh, selamat datang kembali bosku, bagaimana bersenang-senangnya?" Ucap Suigetsu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun, dia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan segera mandi.

Suigetsu melihat sekitar dan tidak ada gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, dia tidak pulang bersama Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, apa kau sudah bosan dengannya? Dimana bocah itu?" Ucap Suigetsu, dia masih menyimpan dendam pada Sakura dan ingin sedikit mencubit pipi gadis itu.

Sasuke tetap diam, mengguyur seluruh wajahnya dengan air shower, hari ini dia membunuh banyak orang lagi, tapi dia tidak peduli, satu hal yang dia pedulikan adalah tidak membiarkan gadis itu melihat apa yang di lakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya.

"Iya-iya, tunggu, siapa sih memencet bel sepagi ini?" Ucap Suigetsu, menguap sesekali, dia begadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikan semua programnya yang belum di selesaikannya, laptop barunya harus segera siap jika di butuhkan.

Membuka pintu dan membuat seorang gadis terkejut dengan penampilan Suigetsu, pria itu hanya berjalan keluar dengan menggunakan celana super pendek hitamnya.

"Wah, bocah, kau datang ju-uhk! A-aduuh, sialan kau!" Ucap Suigetsu, berbalik dan melihat Sakura sudah bersembunyi di balik Sasuke. Perutnya cukup sakit, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menghantamkan kepalanya tepat di perut Suigetsu.

"Dasar kakek mesum!" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya merona, dia baru saja melihat pria dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek saja.

"Pakai pakaianmu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Sial! Kalian berdua sungguh menyebalkan!" Ucap kesal Suigetsu.

Setelah sedikit masalah di pagi hari untuk Suigetsu.

"Jadi, kau kembali karena sudah memiliki janji dengan Sasuke? Haa..~ memang dasar bocah, mau saja di perintah Sasuke, jika itu aku, aku langsung kabur darinya." Ucap Suigetsu, memasang wajah seriusnya pada Sakura, tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah saat menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Neh, Sasuke, kau serius mau membawanya? Kau kan sudah punya aku dan lainnya di Konoha." Ucap manja Suigetsu.

"Kau sungguh menjijikan kakek." Ucap Sakura, memandang aneh pada nada bicara Suigetsu yang terkesan seperti gadis centil.

"Diam kau, kenapa memanggilku kakek!" Kesal Suigetsu.

"Besok semua data Sakura sudah harus selesai." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! kerja lagi! Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku istirahat sejenak, Sasuke." Rengek Suigetsu.

"Hari ini, hari terakhirmu di sini, kau bisa menjadi pemandu wisataku, aku rasa kau cukup tahu tempat apapun di sini." Ucap Sasuke. Mengabaikan rengekan Suigetsu.

"Ja-jadi pemandu wisata? A-aku sebelumnya hanya mencuri dari para wisatawan." Ucap malu Sakura.

"Kami akan pergi, kau pesan saja sarapan dari hotel." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Suigetsu.

Pada akhirnya dia kembali di tinggal sendirian oleh Sasuke, merasa sedikit di duakan, Sasuke jadi lebih perhatian pada bocah pencuri itu.

"Kerja lagi, paspor, data diri, uhk, jadi orang berkuasa memang enak yaa. Dasar Sasuke, lagi-lagi membawa orang." Ucap Suigetsu.

 **.**

 **.**

Jugo menatap tempat tidur, semua anak-anak ada kecuali Sakura, gadis itu sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, menatap selembar kertas, Jugo tidak percaya akan tindakan Sakura, gadis itu memilih pergi.

 _Untuk Jugo._

 _Aku harap kau tidak perlu mengatakan pada mereka jika aku akan pergi jauh, katakan saja jika aku mulai mencari kerja yang baik, katakan pada mereka untuk berhenti dari kebiasaan mencuri dan bekerjalah, apapun itu asal mereka tidak di tahan di kantor polisi lagi, sekarang kita sudah bebas dan aku akan memenuhi janjiku pada pria itu, tidak perlu khawatirkan apapun, aku akan baik-baik saja, dia pria yang baik, terima kasih atas segalanya, di lain waktu, aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi dan aku bisa membalas segalanya. Tolong jangan pergi dan meninggalkan mereka, mereka sangat membutuhkanmu._

 _Haruno Sakura._

Jugo mengepal selembar kertas itu, dia masih yakin jika Sakura mendapat sebuah ancaman atau apapun yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari pria itu, walaupun dendamnya sudah terbalas dan mereka terbebaskan, tetap saja Jugo merasa ada yang tidak beres.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai permintaan Sasuke, Sakura benar-benar menjadi pemandu wisata untuknya, Sasuke ke Iwa hanya untuk melakukan bisnisnya dan tidak berniat untuk jalan-jalan, sekedar mengulur waktu dan menghilangkan kebosanannya, dia meminta gadis ini mengajaknya ke beberapa tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari hotel, hanya berpusat pada ibu kota Iwa.

"Apa aku harus memakai ini?" Ucap Sakura, masih tidak keluar dari ruang ganti dan tidak memperlihatkan pakaian yang Sasuke belikan untuknya.

"Hn." Sebuah anggukan dari Sasuke.

Gadis itu sedikit pasrah, keluar dengan sebuah pakaian yang sangat cocok untuknya, dress putih dengan desain rok payung hingga lutut, pada bagian ujung atas dan ujung roknya menggunakan renda berbentuk bunga berwarna merah, desain tali pada bahunya, kain organdi merah menghiasi bagian pinggang dan ujungnya tepat di belakang berbentuk pita, tak lupa sepatu putih alas rata dengan ikatan berwarna pita merah pada pergelangan kakinya, gadis itu semakin manis. Beberapa pegawai yang mengambilkan pakaian untuk gadis itu menatap sejenak, menurut mereka dia gadis yang manis dan pakaian itu sesuai untuknya.

"A-aku rasa ini terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Sakura, malu.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan keluar.

"Terima kasih sudah belanja di toko ini." Ucap ramah para pegawai, wajah mereka merona menatap pria tampan itu, dia membeli sebuah pakaian yang baru saja di keluarkan, gadis itu menjadi orang yang pertama yang menggunakannya, namun dia tidak tahu apapun.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menatap gadis itu, dia tidak juga mengajaknya ke beberapa tempat.

"Aku pikir sekarang kau sedang menjadi pemanduku." Ucap Sasuke dan melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

"Ba-baik." Ucap Sakura. _"Aku pikir dia hanya bercanda."_ Batin Sakura, sedikit gugup, dia mulai mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang cukup ramai di kunjungi para wisatawan.

Dari tempat yang bersejarah, tempat yang indah, hingga bangunan-bangunan yang memiliki area untuk berwisata.

"Selanjutnya, tempat ini, ah tidak jadi, tidak jadi." Ucap Sakura dan buru-buru pergi dari tempat yang dimana isinya hampir semua orang memiliki pasangan, mereka bahkan tidak canggung untuk saling berciuman, tempat itu di kenal sebagai tempat sebagai cinta abadi, yang dimana jika berciuman bersama pasangan, hubungan mereka akan terus bertahan selamanya, itu hanya sebuah kisah di jaman kuno dan menjadi trend dan populer di tempat itu.

Sasuke belum juga pergi dan berhenti menatap tempat itu, cukup banyak orang berada di dalam, hanya seperti sebuah taman dengan beberapa tanaman mawar yang sengaja di biarkan tumbuh lebat dan seakan di potong rapi menyerupai dinding, beberapa pohon lagi di potong berbentuk hati, patung-patung cupit, air mancur dengan hiasan bunga-bunga mawar berwarna pink dan segala hal yang berbau hati.

"Kenapa masih di sini juga?" Ucap Sakura dan menarik lengan pria itu menjauh, wajahnya benar-benar merona, di sana tetap saja menjadi tempat orang beramai-ramai saling berciuman.

Sasuke menatap ke arah gadis itu, sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Hingga malam hari.

"Kembali ke hotel dan tetaplah bersama Suigetsu, aku akan pergi ke sesuatu tempat." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura. Perjalanan wisata mereka berakhir.

"Kau akan kemana?" Ucap Sakura, pria itu akan pergi sendirian.

"Hanya ada pekerjaan."

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tidak, anak kecil tidak boleh masuk, segeralah kembali ke hotel." Ucap Sasuke dan mengusap puncuk kepala Sakura.

Gadis itu memasang wajah tidak senangnya, dia tetap di anggap anak kecil, bahkan itu Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura, berbalik dan berjalan malas ke arah hotel yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura, menggunakan _ear-zoom_ dan menghubungi Suigetsu.

"Pantau Sakura selama di perjalanan." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Oke-oke."_ Ucap Suigetsu, memasang wajah malasnya, semua CCTV sedang di bajaknya dan dia bisa melihat gadis itu berjalan pulang.

"Sekarang, apa mereka sudah tiba?"

" _Mereka masih dalam perjalanan, mungkin sekitar 30 menit lagi akan tiba."_

"Bagus, awasi saja mereka, aku tidak yakin jika transaksi ini akan berjalan mulus seperti barang pertama yang kita ambil." Ucap Sasuke, wajah terlihat serius.

" _Tenang saja, aku tetap akan menjagamu, bosku."_ Ucap Suigetsu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap bosan ke arah Suigetsu yang sibuk menatap layar laptopnya.

"Kapan Sasuke akan pulang?" Ucap Sakura, sudah hampir jam 10 malam dan Sasuke belum juga kembali.

"Apa kau ingin coba pizza?"

"Pizza! Mau! Mau!" Ucap semangat Sakura.

" _Dasar bocah, hanya di sogok dengan makanan langsung diam."_

Suigetsu mulai memesan pizza dan minuman soda, dia masih mengawasi Sasuke dan seperti pengasuh untuk Sakura, gadis itu cukup berisik dan terus menanyakan hal yang sama setiap detiknya.

'Kapan Sasuke akan pulang?'

Sementara itu Suigetsu masih menatap layar laptopnya, CCTV yang terpasang di bar bisa di lihatnya, sekitar 3 orang tengah mendatangi Sasuke dan memberinya sebuah koper, Sasuke mengecek barang itu dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, dia bisa menatap layar laptop Suigetsu dari arah belakang.

"Sasuke sedang mengambil barang yang sudah di- apa yang kau lakukan! Pergi sana!" Ucap Suigetsu dan mengusir Sakura menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah? Aku hanya melihatnya, ternyata kau bisa dengan mudah melihat Sasuke. Kenapa tidak memperlihatkannya padaku?"

"Berisik dan pergi sana tidur! Ini sudah bukan jam malam untuk anak kecil sepertimu!" Kesal Suigetsu.

 **.**

Di bar.

Sasuke bisa mendengar semua suara itu, Suigetsu cukup berisik, lagi-lagi dia bertengkar dengan Sakura. Menatap ke arah orang-orang yang di temuinya, Sasuke bisa merasakan hal aneh, gerak-gerik beberapa orang yang berada di dalam bar, seperti yang di duganya.

" _Sebaiknya kau bergegas pergi, dia bohong pada kita."_ Ucap Suigetsu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memeriksa barangnya." Ucap Sasuke, menutup koper itu.

Sebuah senyum aneh pada pria yang temuinya. Sasuke bergegas pergi membawa barang yang menurutnya sudah di periksa Suigestu, pria ini bisa mendeteksinya walaupun itu hanya melalui kamera CCTV, itu adalah barang palsu. Sasuke mulai berjalan, berbisik pada Suigetsu untuk menunjukkan jalan keluar dari sana, Sasuke yakin tempat itu sudah di kepung mereka.

"Baiklah, serahkan pada- Sial! Ada pada denganmu!" Kesal Suigetsu, minuman soda di lempar begitu saja oleh Sakura, gadis ini marah akan ucapan Suigetsu.

"Apa! Kau pikir aku tidak berani padamu!" Ucap Sakura.

"Sial, jangan menggangguku sekarang! Sasuke! Apa kau mendengarku!" Ucap Suigetsu, _ear-zoom_ nya tersiram soda dan alat mendengarnya tidak berfungsi Sasuke jadi kesulitan mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. "Sial! Sial! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Sasuke bisa saja mati!" Marah Suigetsu.

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan pria itu, Suigetsu kali ini benar-benar marah, dia bahkan sulit memberi koordinasi pada Sasuke.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, berlari dan melihat ke arah laptop Suigetsu, benar saja, di sana Sasuke adu tembak dan berkelahi dengan beberapa orang.

"Ini semua salahmu! Jika saja Sasuke mati, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Ahk! Ini sungguh keterlaluan!" Ucap Suigetsu, mendorong Sakura, bergegas membuka sebuah tas mengambil berbagai peralatannya, dia harus menolong Sasuke segera.

Beberapa kali Sasuke terus menghubungi Suigetsu namun masih sulit tersambung, dia jadi kesulitan mencari tempat untuk kabur, masih berusaha bertahan dari serangan beberapa orang, mereka tidak hanya tiga orang mungkin ada sekitar 30 orang yang sedang melawan Sasuke. Bar itu ribut dengan suara adu tembak, beberapa pelanggan dan pegawai bar lainnya berlarian, di antara mereka ada yang terkena peluru nyasar.

Sasuke tidak membawa banyak peluru dan akan segera pergi, berlarian dan melompat, menghindari tembakan beberapa orang.

" _Sasuke, Sasuke, kau mendengarkanku!"_ Ucap Suigetsu.

"Ah, aku mendengarmu."

" _Sekarang aku akan menuntunmu keluar."_ Ucap Suigetsu.

Bergegas mengatakan rute yang harus di lewati Sasuke. Pria yang akan bertransaksi dengan Sasuke melihatnya berusaha kabur, mengikuti Sasuke namun pria itu cukup cepat berlari, Suigetsu tidak akan tinggal diam, sengaja mengandalikan pipa air dan membuatnya bocor untuk menghalangi pria yang tengah mengejar Sasuke.

Suigetsu bernapas lega, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil kabur, jika sedetik saja dia terlambat, Sasuke mungkin tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat itu, bahkan cukup sulit mencari celah untuk kabur. Menatap Sakura yang duduk di lantai dan terlihat menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dengar, pekerjaan yang Sasuke lakukan cukup berbahaya, kau tidak boleh ikut campur saat kami sedang bekerja, dasar tidak tahu di untung, jangan pikir karena kau spesial bagi Sasuke, kau bisa seenaknya, kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah sangat lama bersama Sasuke tapi tidak pernah bersikap seperti kau."

 **Bught!**

Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke jatuh tersungkur, Suigetsu dan Sakura bergegas ke pintu masuk dan melihat Sasuke, darah segar mengalir dari perut pria itu.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu bergegas membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya. "Kau tertembak? Ba-bagaimana ini?" Panik Suigetsu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berada pada keadaan ini.

"Cepat ambil kotak obat dan pisau." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Cepat!" Ucap Sakura, dia melihat darah Sasuke yang terus mengalir, mengambil handuk dari dalam kamar mandi dan menghentikan darah itu.

"I-ini." Suigetsu membawa kotak obat yang tersedia di dalam hotel dan sebuah pisau.

"Masukkan es batu yang banyak ke dalam handuk ini."

Suigetsu segera mengikuti perintah Sakura. Gadis ini mulai melihat luka tembak itu, tidak terlalu dalam, mengambil pisau dapur itu dan mensterilkannya dengan alkohol, Sasuke sedikit berteriak saat Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan peluru itu, darah kembali keluar, Suigetsu kembali, Sakura mengambil handuk yang sengaja di isi es batu untuk memperlambat aliran darah pada luka di perut Sasuke.

"Aku butuh benang jahit dan jarum."

"A-aku punya alat itu." Ucap Suigetsu. Membongkar tasnya dan mengambil alat menjahit yang khusus untuk menjahit luka.

"Arrrgghtt!" Berkali-kali Sasuke harus teriak setiap satu kali tusukan dari jarum yang di pegang Sakura.

"Tahan Sasuke dan jangan biarkan dia banyak gerak, tutup mulutnya dengan handuk ini." Ucap Sakura.

Pria itu mengikuti apapun perintah Sakura hingga luka Sasuke terjahit semuanya. Menghela napas, Sakura mulai memplester luka itu, membalut perban di sekeliling perutnya dan mengacak-ngacak kotak obat, berharap menemukan obat yang sesuai.

Keadaan panik yang mulai tenang. Sasuke tertidur akibat tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dan juga efek obat yang di beri Sakura, Suigetsu sedang membersihkan lantai yang penuh darah dan Sakura sedang mencuci handuk yang juga berlumuran darah.

"Dari mana kau belajar hal seperti itu?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"A-aku pernah di ajari oleh seseorang." Ucap Sakura.

"Maaf sudah memarahimu, aku rasa kita sudah impas, kau menolong Sasuke." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku yang minta maaf, aku sudah mengganggu pekerjaan kalian dan membahayakan nyawa Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Dasar bocah, sudahlah, cepat bereskan tempat ini, kita harus segera membersihkannya dan besok kita harus kembali ke Konoha."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dia benar-benar akan pergi jauh dari kota ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha.**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, perutnya sedikit perih, menatap sekitar dan ini adalah kamarnya, dia sudah kembali di kediamannya sendiri, entah sudah berapa hari dia tertidur. Mengingat kembali kejadian di kota Iwa, Sasuke sedikit mendapat masalah, kesepakatan mereka batal, pria yang di temuinya untuk bertransaksi berbohong, barang palsu dan juga dia tertembak. Menggerakkan tangannya perlahan dan seperti ada helaian rambut menyentuh tangannya, menoleh ke samping, gadis itu tertidur di sisi ranjang.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, aku benar-benar panik saat melihat keadaanmu, gadis itu bahkan keras kepala tidak ingin keluar dari kamarmu, maaf aku sulit memaksanya keluar. Aku yakin sekarang kau marah karena ada gadis yang berani masuk ke kamarmu." Ucap Suigetsu.

 **Braak!**

"Sasukeee!"

"Booss!"

Beberapa orang berdatangan dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, mereka benar-benar khawatir mendengar keadaan Sasuke setelah kembali dari kota Iwa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke. Bangun perlahan dan duduk.

Sakura sedikit terusik dan membuka matanya, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan juga khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap pria itu.

Sebuah anggukan pelan dari Sasuke, meskipun wajahnya masih pucat.

"Seharusnya kau membawa kami untuk berjaga-jaga." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Si-siapa kau? Be-beraninya menyentuh Sasuke!" Marah seorang wanita, rambut merah dan kacamatanya, dia tidak suka ada gadis lain yang bersama bosnya, wanita itu hanya terfokus pada gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, dia bahkan terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian harus tahu situasinya, cepat keluar dan biarkan bos istirahat." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Tunggu! Aku butuh penjelasan ini." Protes wanita itu.

"Dia mainan baru milik Sasuke, sekarang keluarlah, aku yakin dia tidak butuh kau lagi, heheheh." Bisik Suigetsu pada Karin, nama wanita itu.

"Apaaaa! Biar aku beri dia pelajaran." Kesal Karin, Suigetsu jadi harus menahan wanita itu dan menariknya keluar, pintu kemudian di tutup dan suasana kamar Sasuke menjadi tentram.

"Apa ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sakura, melihat sekeliling, sejak kemarin dia hanya terfokus pada Sasuke dan tidak juga peduli pada kediaman yang besar dan megah ini.

"Hn."

"Di sini sangat banyak orang, mereka memanggilmu bos."

"Mereka anak buahku."

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya pun tertunduk. "Hikss... maaf membuatmu terluka." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai menangis, selama ini dia terus menahan diri dan setelah melihat keadaan Sasuke, gadis ini menjadi ketakutan sendiri.

Sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepala Sakura, Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya, sejujurnya dia begitu berterima kasih pada Sakura, di saat masih sadar, dia melihat gadis ini mati-matian menahan diri, tangannya gemetaran tapi masih tetap berusaha menolong Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, seharusnya kau marah padaku." Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke, air matanya terus mengalir.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu."

"Tapi-"

Ucapan gadis itu terputus, sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya menahan ucapannya keluar.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke mengulang kalimat yang sama.

Gadis itu mematung sejenak, seketika wajahnya merona, dia benar-benar malu saat ini, seorang pria mencium bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu, Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura pada semua anak buahnya, gadis ini masih tidak mengetahui Sasuke bekerja apa, tidak ada yang memberitahukan Sakura. Para anak buah Sasuke, mereka juga tidak tahu status gadis itu bagi Sasuke, dia di perlakukan sedikit khusus oleh Sasuke, Suigetsu hanya menceritakan jika gadis itu di pungut Sasuke karena berani mencuri barang miliknya, sama halnya dengan kaki tangan Sasuke yang lainnya atau pun anak buahnya, mereka juga hampir memiliki keadaan yang tidak jauh beda dari Sakura walaupun lebih menyedihkan.

Berikutnya, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk bersekolah, sekedar membuatnya sedikit memahami segala hal yang tidak pernah di dapatnya, gadis ini sedikit liar dan tidak mengerti akan tata kerama, sekolah menjadi hal baik untuk membentuk perilakunya, namun yang terjadi dia hanya berkelahi di sekolah dan membuat Sasuke harus datang ke sekolah sebagai wali dari Sakura, para ibu-ibu yang protes tidak jadi mempermasalahkan hal ini setelah melihat wali gadis itu yang sangat-sangat tampan.

"Berhenti berkelahi di sekolah." Tegur Sasuke, Sakura sangat keras kepala dan sangat sulit di aturnya, mereka tengah berada di kamar Sakura, gadis ini baru saja pulang sekolah, Sasuke ingin menegaskan sikap Sakura yang membuatnya cukup repot jika setiap hari hanya berkelahi dan tidak belajar.

"Mereka duluan yang menggangguku, apa mereka pikir aku akan mengalah begitu saja? Mereka tidak tahu jika kehidupanku lebih sulit dari itu."

"Kapan kau akan belajar dengan baik?"

"Aku tidak ingin belajar!" Protes Sakura.

"Kau harus belajar."

"Kenapa? Seorang pencuri tidak perlu belajar apapun."

Sasuke terdiam, menatap gadis itu dan tidak senang akan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin kau tumbuh menjadi gadis baik-baik dan berperilaku sopan, tolong buang jauh-jauh ucapan 'pencuri' itu, sekarang kau menjadi tanggung jawabku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan di rumah besar ini, orang-orang yang asing bagiku, kota yang bukan tempat kelahiranku, bahkan wanita berambut merah itu sangat menyebalkan." Ucap kesal Sakura, dia juga berkelahi dengan Karin, Suigetsu yang menjadi orang di tengah bagi mereka, dia di tugaskan Sasuke untuk memisahkan mereka jika sedang berkelahi.

"Aku peduli padamu dan ingin mengubah kehidupanmu, apa kau sudah lupa janjimu sebelumnya? Kau berjanji akan ikut denganku apapun yang terjadi jika aku berhasil membebaskan teman-temanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik. Aku menyerah, sial, orang-orang berkuasa memang mudah melakukan apapun." Kesal Sakura.

"Dan berhenti mengumpat seperti Suigetsu." Kembali Sakura mendapat teguran.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Si-hmmppp...!" Mulut gadis itu segera di bungkam oleh bibir Sasuke.

Beberapa detik dan akhirnya bibir Sasuke menjauh.

"Setiap kali kau mengumpat, aku akan menciummu." Ancam Sasuke.

 **Blussh...~**

"Aku harus pergi dan jangan membuat masalah lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari kamar gadis itu,

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Setelah sekian lama, pria itu kembali mencium Sakura, ciuman pertama mereka saat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan masih sakit, sekarang, gadis itu kembali mendapat ciuman dari Sasuke. Wajahnya sangat merona dan jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

" _A-apa-apaan dia! Dia bahkan bukan pacarku!"_ Kesal Sakura, walaupun begitu wajahnya tidak juga berhenti merona.

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk di sofa dengan wajah cemberutnya, Sakura sedikit marah akan tingkah Sasuke padanya, dia terlalu overprotektif dan cukup cerewet. Menatap ke arah Suigetsu yang sibuk bermain game, di meja cukup ramai dengan botol-botol minuman.

"Apa kau hanya membuat berantakan setiap harinya?" Sindir Sakura.

"Berisik, bocah, jangan menggangguku." Ucap Suigetsu dan sedikit mengejek gadis itu.

"Umurku sudah 17 tahun! Aku sudah bukan bocah lagi!" Protes Sakura.

Suigetsu menghentikan sejenak gamenya, menatap Sakura, gadis itu memang sudah mulai berubah semenjak tinggal di Konoha, rambutnya semakin panjang, dia jadi terurus selama bersama Sasuke, gadis ini kadang di paksa mengikuti perawatan diri walaupun dia sangat tidak suka ada yang menyentuh tubuhnya, perawatan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, itu adalah perintah dari Sasuke, sebuah senyum mengejek dari pria ini.

"Haa..! Tetap saja papan cucian. Ahahahaha!" Tawa keras Suigetsu, tak lupa memperhatikan dada gadis itu.

Sakura sangat kesal, bergegas ke depan Suigetsu dan menjambak kasar rambut pria itu, Suigetsu berteriak kesakitan, dia paling benci jika ada yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Minta maaf padaku!" Marah Sakura.

"Sialan! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Kesal Suigetsu.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!"

"Tetap saja, kau hanya bocah! Sekarang, jika kau benar bukan bocah, minum itu!" Ucap Suigetsu dan menunjuk minuman botol yang belum di bukanya.

Sakura melepaskan jambakannya dan menatap botol itu, minum yang cukup rajin di minum Suigetsu.

"Kenapa harus mengukur kedewasaan dengan sebuah minuman?" Ucap Sakura, masih tidak lepas dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Ini hanya untuk orang dewasa, apa kau berani?" Ucap Suigetsu, merapikan rambutnya, cukup sakit mendapat perlakuan itu dari Sakura.

"Akan aku buktikan jika ini tidak ada apa-apanya!" Tegas Sakura.

" _Sampai sekarang tidak berubah, keras kepala, kasar, bodoh dan juga polos, kenapa Sasuke sampai menyukai gadis rata ini."_ Pikir Suigetsu.

Menatap malas pada Sakura, seketika tatapannya itu cukup terkejut, Sakura benar-benar meminum minumannya yang memiliki kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi.

"Pahit! Minuman apa ini? Kenapa kau terus meminumnya? Tenggorokanku rasanya tidak enak." Ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah aneh, dia segera menaruh botol itu dan tidak lagi meminumnya.

"Bodoh, kau tidak akan tahu enaknya minuman ini." Masih memperhatikan Sakura, gadis itu baik-baik saja walaupun sudah meneguk setengah botol. "Mau mencoba yang lainnya? Kau harus mencobanya, dengan begitu aku tidak akan memanggilmu bocah lagi." Ucap Suigetsu dan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Aku yakin semua minumanmu pahit, dasar aneh." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau yang tidak seru, Karin bahkan kuat untuk minum beberapa botol. Dialah seorang wanita dan bukan bocah sepertimu." Ucap Suigetsu, sekedar membanding-bandingkan mereka.

Bergegas berdiri, Sakura ingin kembali ke kamarnya dari pada harus meledani Suigetsu, suasana hatinya hanya bertambah buruk jika harus berbicara dengan pria itu. "Aku tidak peduli, kau hanya membohongiku, aku tidak mau minu- eh?" Gadis itu kembali terduduk dan merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

" _Aku pikir dia akan bertahan, hahahaha, ternyata hanya beberapa detik."_

Saat ini Suigetsu mulai menikmati keadaan Sakura, gadis itu sudah mabuk dan sebentar lagi tidak terkendali, sedikit puas membalas apa yang sudah Sakura lakukan padanya, kepalanya juga ikutan sakit setelah di jambak.

"Apa kepalamu sakit?" Tanya Suigetsu.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak minum hanya setengah, kau harus menghabiskannya dan meminum lagi satu botol." Ucap Suigetsu, dan menahan tawanya.

"Apa? Tapi itu sangat pahit, aku tidak mau." Ucap Sakura.

"Dasar, aku mengatakan hal itu karena peduli padamu, minum lagi dan kepalamu akan segera membaik." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Baiklah." Sakura mau saja mengikuti ucapan Suigetsu, berkali-kali dia akan memperlihatkan wajah menahan rasa pahit dari minuman itu saat melewati tenggorakannya.

Sakura menghabiskan dua botol dan sekarang dia merosot di sofa, sakit kepalanya tidak juga berkurang, gadis itu mulai sedikit hilang kesadaran.

"Dasar pembohong, kau bohong kakek tua." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat mabuk, ingin memukul Suigetsu tapi berdiri dengan benar saja sulit baginya.

"Apa? Aku tidak berbohong, hahahahhah. Bagaimana? Mungkin harus tambah satu botol lagi." Ucap Suigetsu, menyodorkan sebotol lagi di hadapan Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, itu pahit, apa kau mau aku pukul." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar bocah, baru segini saja sudah mabuk, bagaimana jika aku memberimu minuman campuran, heheheh pasti akan-"

"-Suigetsu."

Ucapan pria ini terhenti, menoleh ke belakang, hanya ada aura hitam yang berada di sekeliling pria bermata onyx itu, bahkan tatapannya seperti akan membunuh Suigetsu sekarang juga.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke? Ka-kau sudah pulang? A-aku pikir kau akan pulang besok." Ucap Suigetsu, memasang wajah takutnya.

"Aku rasa umurmu semakin berkurang sekarang." Ucap Karin dan memasang wajah senangnya, Suigetsu membuat masalah, dia sudah memberikan Sakura minuman dan sekarang gadis itu mabuk.

"A-aku hanya bercanda, hehehehe, sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa pada Sakura, la-lagi pula dia sudah cukup umur untuk minum 'kan?"

"Sakura masih 17 tahun dan dia tidak pernah minum, kau memang cari masalah yaa Suigetsu." Sindir Karin, dia menikmati wajah konyol Suigetsu sekarang, pria itu benar-benar panik. "Sasuke kau lelah 'kan? sebaiknya serahkan orang bodoh ini padaku." Ucap Karin.

"Apa? diam kau, aku tidak berbuat salah." Protes Suigetsu.

"Lain kali aku akan menghajarmu." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam ke arah Suigetsu.

"A-ampun Sasuke, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Suigetsu, dia bahkan berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan Suigetsu dan melihat keadaan Sakura, mata sayup dan wajahnya sangat merona.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau ke kamar." Ucap Sasuke, membantu gadis itu berdiri, tapi Sakura kesulitan dan kembali terduduk di sofa.

"Aku pusing." Rengek Sakura, nadanya suara terdengar dia sudah sangat mabuk. "Gendong." Perintah manja Sakura.

Karin menatap kesal pada Sakura, gadis itu bersikap manja pada Sasuke. Suigetsu jadi bisa membalas Karin.

"Haa..~ Sayang sekali yaa, ada yang cemburu." Sindir Suigetsu.

 **Bught!**

"Diam!" Kesal Karin.

Suigetsu hampir mati, Karin memukul pada bagian vitalnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau memukul bagian itu, sialan kau!" Ucap Suigetsu, marah dan menahan rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke terdiam dan masih menatap Sakura, dia mulai tidak sadarkan diri, bahkan mulut gadis itu bau minuman. Sakura tidak mendapat respon yang baik dari Sasuke, pria itu hanya memandanginya, gadis ini mulai berdiri, menginjak atas sofa dan memeluk Sasuke, keduanya kakinya di angkatnya dan tersilang pada pinggang pria itu, Sakura memeluk erat agar tetap bertahan dan tidak jatuh.

"Good job, Sakura!" Ucap Suigetsu, mengacungi jempol, walaupun masih sakit.

"Aahhkkk!" Teriak Suigetsu, lagi, kali ini bokongnya di tendang Karin, wanita ini melampiaskan kesalnya pada Suigetsu.

"Jika kau tidak menahanku, aku akan jatuh." Bisik Sakura pada telinga Sasuke, gadis itu menaruh dagunya pada bahu kanan Sasuke.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari pria ini, memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menahannya tetap pada tubuhnya, Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju kamar Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura. Mereka masih berjalan di tangga.

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak ingin sekolah."

"Kau harus sekolah."

"Kenapa?"

"Agar orang-orang tidak mudah membodohimu lagi."

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Protes Sakura.

"Ah, kau tidak bodoh, tapi kau mudah di manfaatkan orang jahat, sekarang bersekolahlah dengan baik."

"Apa kau suka dengan gadis pintar?"

"Hn."

"Aku pikir kau menyukaiku tanpa harus pintar." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka tiba di kamar Sakura. "Aku menyukai apapun darimu." Ucap Sasuke, menurunkan Sakura namun pelukan gadis itu semakin mengerat.

"Aku sendiri bingung-" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Sasuke dan kini menatap pria itu. "-Menyukaimu karena baik atau menyukaimu sebagai seorang pria." Ucap Sakura, dia bisa menatap mata onxy itu, saat ini Sakura benar-benar tidak sadar dengan semua ucapannya dan apa yang di lakukannya pada Sasuke, dia masih tidak juga turun dari gendongan pria itu.

"Tidurlah, mabukmu akan hilang jika kau tidur." Ucap Sasuke.

Bukannya mendapat balasan dari apa yang Sasuke inginkan, gadis itu malah menciumnya, sebuah ciuman sederhana, tidak menuntut, tapi apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke, dia seakan menginginkan sebuah ciuman yang lebih, tidak peduli akan gadis itu yang sedikit merontah, Sasuke duduk perlahan di sisi ranjang, kedua tangannya bergerak dari pinggang ke atas punggung Sakura, sedikit menekan tubuh itu ke arahnya, Sakura hilang kendali dan menikmati apa yang Sasuke berikan padanya, hanya sekedar ciuman yang sangat panas.

Akhirnya kedua bibir itu menjauh, tidak begitu jauh, hanya beberapa senti, masing-masing dari mereka menghembuskan napas panas dari mulut mereka, sebuah kecupan lagi dan kini mereka saling menatap.

"Tidurlah, kau sudah sangat mabuk." Ucap Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat wajah merona dan sayup itu, gadis di hadapannya semakin manis.

Gadis berambut _softpink_ ini memeluk erat Sasuke, menyandarkan dagunya pada sisi bahu Sasuke. "Tidurlah bersamaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" Ucap Sasuke, sekedar menggodanya.

Sebuah anggukan dari Sakura, dia tidak melepaskan Sasuke.

"Aku akan ganti baju dan menemuimu kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Jangan berbohong."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berbohong."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura, turun dari Sasuke dan berbaring di atas kasurnya. "Aku akan menunggumu, jadi cepatlah." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai menyamankan dirinya di atas ranjangnya, menutup matanya dan gadis itu benar-benar tertidur, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, mengusap perlahan rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya, Sasuke berbohong akan tidur bersama gadis itu, dia tidak akan melakukannya, beranjak dari kamar Sakura, mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan sekolah yang membosankan, Sakura hanya menopang dagunya dan menatap malas ke arah guru yang sedang menjelaskan, lebih memikirkan keadaan teman-temannya di kota Iwa, sudah hampir setahun Sakura tinggal di Konoha dan meninggalkan kota itu.

" _Apa Jugo dan lainnya baik-baik saja? Aku sangat merindukan mereka, haa...~ meskipun sudah tinggal lama, semuanya masih terasa asing bagiku."_ Batin Sakura.

Bel pelajaran akhirnya berbunyi, gadis ini sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang, kamarnya lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus datang ke sekolah dan belajar.

"Sa-Sakura." Panggil seseorang.

Gadis ini berhenti sejenak, baru kali ini ada yang berani memanggilnya, karena setiap hari mendapat bullyan dan Sakura membalasnya, anak-anak di sekitarnya tidak berani mendekat pada Sakura, menurut mereka Sakura gadis yang sangat kasar dan tidak cocok berada di sekolah. Sakura melihat seorang murid laki-laki yang menghampirinya.

"Aku pikir kau akan cuek dan tidak peduli pada panggilanku." Ucap pemuda berambut merah ini.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Kau akan pulang?"

"Iya."

"Kita pulang bersama."

"Uhm... baiklah." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak peduli siapapun yang akan pulang dengannya.

Berjalan keluar gerbang dan sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Seorang pria dengan setelan jasnya berjalan keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Nona Sakura, silahkan masuk." Ucap pria yang turun dari mobil itu.

"Siapa kalian?" Ucap Sakura, baru kali ini ada yang datang menjemputnya.

"Ah, maaf, tolong terima ini." Ucap pria itu lagi dan memberi sebuah ponsel pada Sakura.

Gadis ini mengambilnya dan mendengar seseorang berbicara lewat ponsel itu.

" _Ikuti mereka dan jangan pernah pulang dengan pemuda lain_."

Sakura hapal akan suara itu, itu adalah suara milik Sasuke, suaranya bahkan terkesan datar.

"Kenapa?"

" _Ikuti perintahku."_

 **Tutt..tutt..tuutt..**

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir begitu saja. Sakura terlihat menghela napas, bingung dan tidak mengerti keadaan ini.

"Maaf yaa, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu." Ucap Sakura dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tunggu!" Cegat pemuda itu, dia bahkan menarik lengan Sakura. "Apa kau yakin akan hal ini? Bisa saja mereka mencoba menculikmu." Ucap pemuda itu, dia seperti merasakan firasat buruk.

Sementara itu dari atas sebuah gedung, seorang penembak jitu sedang bersiap, melaporkan apa yang tengah di lihatnya.

"Apa aku harus melaporkan jika tangan nona Sakura di pegang pemuda itu?" Ucap si penembak ini, dia sudah siap dengan _sniper_ nya.

"Ya laporkan saja apapun." Ucap Suigetsu, masih memantau CCTV, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke harus repot-repot menyuruhnya mengawasi Sakura setiap saat, bahkan tidak ada boleh yang menyentuh Sakura apalagi itu seorang laki-laki, jika hal itu terjadi, seorang sniper akan siap menembak mati orang itu. _"Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila!"_ Batin Suigetsu.

"Jadi? Aku harus bagaimana? Anak itu terus menggenggam tangan nona Sakura."

"Tidak perlu melakukan apapun! dan jangan katakan apa-apa pada Sasuke! Anak itu bisa saja mati dengan alasan konyol." Ucap kesal Suigetsu.

"Ba-baik." Penembak ini hanya memasang wajah bingungnya dan tidak juga melakukan apapun.

Kembali pada Sakura, gadis itu menarik tangannya dari pemuda ini. "Tenang saja, aku kenal mereka, mereka memang di suruh untuk menjemputku, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sakura, segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Begitu ya, maaf." Ucap pemuda ini, dia pun membiarkan Sakura naik ke dalam mobil itu dan pergi.

Memandang mobil sedan itu, dia sedikit penasaran akan siapa Sakura sebenarnya, dia masuk ke SMA ini di pertengahan semester sebagai murid pindahan dari kota Iwagakure, sikapnya kasar, dia memang selalu mendapat masalah, tapi gadis ini melawan dan berakhir dengan dia harus memanggil walinya, pemuda ini sempat melihat pria yang di bawa Sakura, pria dengan tatapan aneh, hingga sekarang dia kesulitan untuk mendekati gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Haa..~ lelahnya." Ucap Sakura, berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka kulkas, melihat seluruh isi kulkas yang akan terisi setiap harinya, dia hanya mengambil minuman soda dalam kemasan kaleng.

"Sudah pulang yaa, nona." Ucap Karin, sengaja mengucapkan nona dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Jangan cari masalah denganku." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin meladeni Karin sekarang.

"Tumben, biasanya kau langsung menyerangku, ada apa? Apa aku bisa membantumu?" Ucap Karin.

Sakura meneguk sodanya sejenak, menatap ke arah Karin dan kembali memikirkan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau bisa membuat bertemuku dengan teman-temanku di kota Iwa? Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka." Ucap Sakura.

Karin memandangi wajah sedih itu, Sakura tidak pernah melupakan tempat awalnya.

"Kasihan, apa kau merindukan tempatmu?" Ucap Karin.

"Begitulah." Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kau ini sangat aneh, kenapa kau tidak menolak ajakan Sasuke? Kau bahkan bisa kabur saja darinya." Ucap Karin.

"Suigetsu pernah katakan itu padaku, tapi aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku."

" _Cih, dasar, aku tahu kau hanya memanfaatkan Sasuke, dasar bocah."_ Pikir Karin.

"Oh iya, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa?"

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah karin. "Sebenarnya Sasuke itu apa? Dia bekerja sebagai apa? Anak buahnya begitu banyak, uangnya melimpah, apa dia seorang pengusaha?" Ucap Sakura pelan, berharap hanya Karin yang mendengar ucapannya.

Wanita ini terdiam, seluruh orang-orang yang di bawah kendali Sasuke sudah di perintahkan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kebenaran Sasuke.

"Anggap saja dia seorang pengusaha." Ucap Karin, sejujurnya dia sangat ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan penasaran akan reaksi Sakura.

"Dia orang yang hebat." Kagum Sakura.

"Sekarang bagaimana penawaranku? Aku bisa membawamu ke kota Iwa jika kau mau." Ucap Karin. Dia mempunyai sedikit rencana jika Sakura menerima tawarannya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Sial, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan!" Ucap Karin dan mencubit keras pipi gadis itu.

Sakura membalaskanya dengan menjambak rambut Karin.

"Eh-hem, Karin." Ucap seseorang.

Karin segera melepaskan Sakura dan merapikan keadaannya, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, dia terlihat takut.

"Se-selamat datang tuan besar." Ucap Karin.

Sakura hanya menatap bingung pada Karin, wanita itu tiba-tiba menjaga sikap dan bersikap lebih sopan lagi, Karin melirik ke arah Sakura, gadis itu hanya mematung.

"Cepat tundukkan kepalamu!" Bisik Karin pada Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Sakura dan mendorong Karin hingga wanita ini terjatuh.

Pria tua itu menatap gadis muda dengan rambut _softpink_ nya, dia baru pertama kali melihat gadis itu di kediaman cucunya. Sikapnya jauh lebih kasar dari pada Karin.

"Ma-maaf atas sikap gadis ini." Ucap karin, segera berdiri dan melotot marah pada Sakura.

"Karin, siapa dia?" Ucap pria itu.

"Dia gadis yang di bawa Sasuke dari kota Iwa."

"Seorang gadis muda yaa... tidak biasanya Sasuke peduli pada seseorang."

Sakura menatap tidak senang para pria tua, tatapan yang lebih kelam dari pada Sasuke dan rambut hitamnya cukup panjang, walaupun mungkin sudah tua, wajah pria itu tetap berkarisma.

"A-aku juga tidak begitu tahu apa yang tuan Sasuke inginkan, dia menyekolahkan gadis ini dan menjadikannya tanggung jawabnya." Ucap Karin, dia bahkan tidak berani menatap tuan besarnya itu, tapi Sakura dia berani menatapnya begitu saja, Karin menghela napas, dia sulit memaksa Sakura untuk patuh.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria ini.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm... Dimana Sasuke?"

"Tuan sedang keluar." Ucap Karin.

"Kalau begitu, Kau, gadis yang bernama Sakura, ikut aku sekarang juga ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan." Ucap pria itu dan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi tuan." Ucap Karin, seakan mencegat apa yang tuan besarnya ingin lakukan.

"Hn? Ada apa Karin?"

"A-aku hanya berharap tuan tidak mengajak gadis ini pergi, mu-mungkin saja tuan Sasuke akan marah." Ucap Karin.

"Kau berani melawanku?" Pria ini terlihat tidak senang.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, tapi-"

"-Aku tidak peduli jika Sasuke marah."

"Apa aku harus pergi?" Bisik Sakura pada Karin, dia sedang kebingungan.

"A-a-aku, aku tidak tahu, tapi kau harus pergi jika tuan besar ingin kau pergi." Bisik Kesal Karin.

"Baiklah." Ucap santai Sakura, seakan merasa aman-aman saja, dia juga penasaran akan pria tua di hadapannya itu, wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Uchiha Madara. Menatap Karin. "Jangan katakan apapun pada Sasuke, biarkan saja dia repot." Sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Sakura mengikuti pria itu pergi. Setelahnya, Karin merosotkan diri, dia tidak menyangka jika tuan besar akan mengunjungi kediaman Sasuke dan malah membawa seseorang yang begitu mendapat kedudukan khusus dari Sasuke.

"Hey, kenapa kau duduk di lantai?" Ucap Suigetsu, berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari bir.

"Tuan besar membawa Sakura pergi." Ucap Karin perlahan.

"Hoo, Aku pikir ada apa." Ucap santai Suigetsu, mengambil bir dari dalam kulkas dan meneguknya, seketika pria ini menyemburkan birnya dan baru saja sadar akan ucapan Karin. "Apaa! Tuan besar membawa Sakura pergi! Ah sial, Sasuke bisa saja membunuh kita jika dia tahu hal ini, kenapa kau tidak mencegatnya?" Panik Suigetsu.

"Ha? Apa katamu? Bagaimana jika kau di posisiku! Aku bahkan tidak berani menatap tuan besar!" Marah Karin, dia benar-benar kesal, dalam hal ini dia malah di salahkan.

"Aku sendiri tidak berani berbicara dengan pak tua itu, dia 1000 kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari Sasuke, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sasuke pasti akan mengamuk. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tuan besar, dia bahkan bisa menyentuh gadis manapun dengan seenaknya, pria tua yang tidak bisa menahan diri." Ucap Suigetsu. Memikirkan sebentar lagi akan terjadi sedikit perang antara seorang kakek dan cucunya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hubungi Sasuke dan katakan yang sebenarnya, dia akan jauh lebih marah jika kita menutupi hal ini." Ucap Karin, berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ucap Suigetsu, melihat gerak-gerik Karin.

"Aku mau kabur, katakan jika perang ini sudah meredah, aku tidak ingin ikut terlibat." Ucap Karin dan bergegas pergi.

"Kenapa kau melimpahkannya padaku! Ini salahmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Suigetsu menghela napas kasar, yang terpenting sekarang dia harus menghubungi Sasuke, berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya, menekan nomer Sasuke dan sedikit menjauhkan dari telinganya, dia tahu jika Sasuke mungkin akan teriak, mungkin saja.

" _Ada apa Suigetsu?"_

"Tu-tuan besar datang ke kediamanmu dan-" Suigetsu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" _Kakek datang ke rumah? Apa yang dia lakukan?"_

"I-itu, tuan besar-"

" _Jangan berbelit-belit, katakan dengan cepat."_

"Dia membawa Sakura ke kediamannya." Ucap Suigetsu.

 **Braaak!**

Suigetu bisa mendengar itu, seperti sesuatu yang mungkin sudah di rusak oleh Sasuke, dia pasti sangat marah.

"Temui aku di kediaman kakek dan bawa yang lainnya." Kini nada tegas yang terdengar.

"Baik, bos." Ucap Suigetsu pasrah.

Mengutuk pria tua itu, dia selalu saja mencari masalah dengan salah satu cucunya, kali ini membawa gadis miliknya, kakek tua itu tidak bisa di ketahui apa yang akan di lakukannya dengan Sakura, dia cukup menyukai gadis muda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Madara.**

"Uhm..~ jadi kau di bawa Sasuke dari kota Iwa yaa, cucuku memang sudah seperti sejak dulu, setiap dia menyukai seseorang dia akan mengajak." Ucap Madara.

Saat ini Sakura sedang di ajak untuk minum teh bersama, gadis itu mulai menceritakan bagaimana dia dan Sasuke bisa bertemu. Ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman dan kolam ikan koi, beberapa pohon yang rindang dan terasa begitu sejuk, Sakura meneguk teh hijaunya beberapa kali, pria tua yang terkesan tegas saat berbicara, memiliki sikap yang tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, dia begitu ramah dan Sakura merasa nyaman di rumah pria tua itu.

"Apa hal itu terjadi pada Suigetsu dan Karin juga?" Tanya Sakura, hanya penasaran.

"Begitulah, mereka sekarang menjadi kaki tangan Sasuke. Kau, apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu? Dia menyekolahkanmu, apa dia ingin orang yang lebih pintar berada di sisinya? Sasuke benar-benar pandai merekrut bawahan." Ucap Madara dan tertawa pelan, dia senang akan tindakan Sasuke, melatih Suigetsu dan Karin, sekarang mereka begitu ahli.

Sakura terdiam, sejujurnya dia sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Madara, pria itu terus mengatakan kaki tangan dan bawahan, seperti Sasuke itu seorang bos besar.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, sebenarnya aku sudah tanyakan hal ini pada Karin, tapi sepertinya dia juga tidak mengatakannya dengan jujur."

"Hn? Tanyakan saja."

"Sebenarnya Sasuke itu apa? Suigetsu dan Karin itu anak buahnya, kenapa dia harus merekrut orang-orang? Anak buahnya juga sangat banyak."

"Sasuke? Uhm... apa kau tidak tahu Sasuke itu sebenarnya apa? Kalau begitu kau harus tahu posisinya saja saat ini, dia sekarang sedang menggantikan posisiku sebagai ketua bos mafia." Ucap Madara dengan penuh bangga, hanya Sasuke yang membuatnya menaruh harapan besar.

"Mafia!" Sakura cukup terkejut.

"Ah, tentu saja, sama seperti bos yang kau ceritakan di Iwa itu, tapi kedudukan mereka berbeda, Sasuke jauh lebih darinya, anak itu, kenapa sampai repot-repot menginginkan markas di kota itu? Tapi dia memang cucuku yang terhebat, bahkan bosmu itu di kalahkan." Madara kembali tertawa, Sakura menceritakan hingga dimana Sasuke melawan bosnya.

Gadis itu tidak berbicara apapun, pada akhirnya Sasuke dan bosnya sama saja, mereka sama-sama orang yang jahat, hal itu menurut pandangan Sakura.

"Apa kalian juga menyuruh anak-anak untuk mencuri? Atau memukul mereka jika bermasalah?" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya tertunduk.

Madara menatap gadis itu, meskipun mereka sama-sama seorang mafia, tapi dalam klan Uchiha, mereka lebih memilih mendidik anak-anak untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih berguna, apalagi dalam hal politik dan apapun yang bisa menguntungkan.

"Tidak, kami tidak sama seperti bosmu itu." Ucap Madara, mereka klan yang terhormat dan tidak akan bertingkah serendah itu.

"Tapi, tetap saja, kalian sama-sama mafia, mereka orang-orang yang hanya bermasalah, bahkan akan membunuh."

"Yaa, mau bagaimana pun untuk masalah itu kadang akan terjadi. Jadi, apa Sasuke juga memberimu tugas atau sebuah latihan?"

"Tidak, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk bersekolah agar tidak mudah di manfaatkan orang jahat. Aku pikir Sasuke pria yang memiliki jalur kehidupan yang normal, tapi-" Sakura kembali terdiam, dia benar-benar kecewa.

"-Aku mengerti sekarang, Sasuke tidak mengatakan segalanya tentangnya, sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya, apa yang akan kau lakukan nona Sakura? Apa kau juga akan membalas rasa dendammu pada orang-orang yang di katakan sebagai mafia, termasuk Sasuke, aku, Suigetsu, Karin dan yang lainnya?" Sebuah senyum di wajah Madara, ini sedikit menarik, gadis di hadapannya terlihat cukup kuat, dia sudah sangat menderita akan kehidupannya dan menjadikannya gadis yang sangat-sangat tegar dan keras.

Sakura menganggap semua mafia itu sama saja, mereka jahat dan tidak memiliki perasaan, gadis ini mulai sadar jika Sasuke bahkan santai-santai saja membunuh banyak orang, menembak mereka dengan tatapan tenang, dia juga tidak takut akan markas mafia, dia juga seorang mafia.

"Kaakeeeek...!" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

"Wah, Sasuke cepat juga datang, cucuku itu jika marah akan sangat heboh, mau melihatnya marah? Aku jadi curiga, kenapa dia harus membawamu?" Ucap Madara, masih memandangi gadis itu, menurutnya dia hanya gadis biasa yang terkesan sedikit manis, hanya kehidupannya saja yang rumit, tapi sekarang dia sudah menjadi tanggungan Sasuke, gadis ini jadi punya kedudukan tersendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Sakura.

 **Sreeekk...!**

Pintu yang di geser dengan keras, pintu seperti akan mudah di rusak oleh seorang pria yang terlihat marah.

"Sasuke, lama tak jumpa, silahkan masuk dan mari nikmati teh bersama." Ucap ramah Madara, sekedar menyambut cucunya itu.

"Cukup basa-basinya kakek, aku tidak suka jika kau membawa orang-orangku dari kediaman begitu saja." Ucap Sasuke, dia hanya menahan dirinya. Melirik ke arah Sakura dan gadis itu terdiam, dia tidak terlihat panik atau Madara sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengajaknya minum teh bersama, benarkan Sakura?" Ucap Madara dan menatap ke arah Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan, Sasuke merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari Sakura, sikap Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya, dia kadang akan cerewet, protes atau membantah apapun, kali ini dia sangat tenang.

"Sakura, kita harus pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak bergerak, dia masih betah untuk duduk dan tidak juga menatap Sasuke. Madara menikmati pemandangan ini, mengganggu cucunya dan melihat reaksi Sakura, seakan gadis itu sedang di bohongi akan kenyataan yang menurutnya indah namun tetap saja, semua hanya hal indah yang di buat dengan mudah oleh kekuasaan.

"Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan kembali ke kotaku."

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh, kita harus pulang, segera." Ucap Sasuke, menarik lengan Sakura namun gadis itu tidak juga ingin berdiri, dia menahan diri untuk tetap duduk, mencoba melepaskan tarikan Sasuke dari lengannya.

"Aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu!" Tegas Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya dan menatap kesal ke arah Madara.

"Apa yang sudah kakek lakukan padanya!" Ucap Sasuke, saat ini dia mulai marah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Kenapa kau begitu curiga padaku?"

Sasuke segera berlutut dan menatap Sakura. "Pria tua itu sudah berbuat sesuatu padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar bingung sekarang, entah apa yang kakeknya lakukan hingga Sakura berubah total di hadapannya.

Gadis ini menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, dia masih tidak menatap Sasuke. Kecewa dan sedih, hanya itu yang di rasakan Sakura, perasaan yang perlahan tumbuh, hancur seketika hanya karena sebuah kebenaran.

"Bisakah aku kembali ke Iwa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, kau sudah berjanji padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura lupa akan janji itu, sekarang dia terjebak dengan ucapannya sendiri, meminta tolong pada Sasuke tapi gadis tidak tahu apapun.

"Aku bisa membawamu kembali ke Iwa, bahkan Sasuke tidak akan menghentikanku." Ucap Madara. Memanfaatkan situasi ini.

"Jangan dengar apa katanya." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap kesal pada kakeknya itu.

"Benarkah? Apa aku bisa kembali dengan cepat." Ucap Sakura, mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Tentu." Ucap Madara.

"Kita harus pulang segera." Ucap Sasuke, menarik gadis ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan Madara, Sasuke sangat mengetahui bagaimana sifat asli kakeknya itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku akan kembali ke Iwa!" Kesal Sakura, memberontak saat Sasuke akan membawanya pergi.

 **Bught!**

Gadis itu pingsan, Sasuke segera memukul perutnya, Sakura tidak akan berhenti memberontak jika Sasuke tidak melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Jangan kasar seperti itu pada seorang gadis, dia akan menjadi rusak." Tegur Madara.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, jangan pernah membawa apapun dari kediamanku meskipun kau kakekku sekali pun." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam pada Madara, mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style dan membawanya keluar.

"Haa..~ Sayang sekali, aku hampir mendapatkan gadis muda itu." Ucap Madara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terbangun, menatap sekitar dan dia sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Dasar merepotkan, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ucap Karin, berdiri tidak jauh di sisi ranjang Sakura dan menatap gadis itu. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Sakura.

"Jika kakek itu tidak bisa membawaku kembali ke Iwa, aku akan menerima tawaranmu." Ucap Sakura pada Karin, gadis ini mulai bangun perlahan dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Penawaran apa?" Ucap Karin, sedikit melupakan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Tidak jadi, aku tidak mau mati konyol karena membawamu ke kota Iwa, pada kakek tua itu saja Sasuke sangat marah, bagaimana denganku? Aku mungkin akan di bunuh Sasuke." Ucap Karin.

"Aku benci pada mafia." Ucap Sakura.

"Baguslah, aku senang kau benci pada kami, sekarang aku tidak akan berbohong lagi, pasti kakek tua itu sudah cerita segalanya, benar, Sasuke itu bos mafia, tidak jauh beda dengan bosmu di kota Iwa, tapi jangan pernah menyamakan mereka."

Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Dengar, bukannya aku peduli padamu, tapi ini sebagai sebuah peringatan, jangan pernah menerima ajakan kakek tua itu lagi, tuan besar bisa saja membuatmu tidak jadi seorang gadis lagi, untung saja Sasuke membawamu pulang segera, jika tidak, Sasuke pasti akan lebih marah lagi, tuan besar itu bisa di katakan sama seperti Sasuke, setiap ucapannya ada maksud tertentu, jika dia mengatakan akan membawamu ke kota Iwa, bayarannya adalah tubuhmu, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, dia pasti meminta untuk menjadi anak buahnya saja."

Gadis ini cukup terkejut, Sasuke terus memaksanya pulang untuk menghindarkannya dari hal itu.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir, apa gunanya otakmu itu, pikirkan baik-baik, apa Sasuke pernah menyentuhmu secara berlebihan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia melindungimu dan dia sangat ahk! Ini sungguh menyebalkan, dia sangat menyayangimu sebagai orang penting, jadi jangan membuatnya repot. Aku jadi kesal sendiri kenapa harus mengatakan hal ini padamu." Ucap Karin.

Tidak ada yang bisa di katakan Sakura, janji yang menjadi senjata baginya, kebenaran yang mengecewakan, pria yang selalu bersikap baik bukan orang di harapkannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak mencoba kabur, bersikap baiklah di sini, setidaknya kami tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mencuri." Ucap Karin dan beranjak dari kamar Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali pada kegiatan sekolah yang membosankan, Sakura ingin segera kabur dari kediaman Sasuke, tapi sangat sulit, begitu ketat dan dia juga mengetahui jika Suigetsu akan mudah menemukannya.

"Hey, kau melamun saja setiap harinya." Ucap pemuda berambut merah, dia kembali menemui Sakura.

"Aku tidak melamun." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau diam saja, ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ucap Sasori, nama murid laki-laki itu.

Sakura menghela napas, menatap Sasori dan mengalihkan tatapannya, memikirkan sebuah ide yang bisa di lakukannya, mungkin akan rumit, tapi entah dia berharap idenya ini bisa berhasil.

"Jika aku ceritakan, kau sungguh akan membantuku?" Tanya Sakura, menatap penuh harap pada Sasori.

"Akan aku usahakan, apa yang harus aku bantu?" Ucap Sasori, sedikit penasaran.

"Besok aku akan bolos sekolah, aku ingin ke kota Iwa, tapi aku tidak tahu cara memesan tiket pesawat, hanya sehari saja dan setelahnya aku akan kembali." Ucap Sakura.

"Ke kota Iwa?"

Sakura mengangguk pasti. Sasori terlihat berpikir, gadis ini akan bolos hanya karena akan pergi ke sebuah kota.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?"

"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang dan ini sangat penting, kau tahu, orang-orang yang kau temui saat mereka menjemputku, mereka tidak akan membiarkanku pergi dan setiap harinya mereka mengawasiku, aku sangat merindukan keluargaku di sana, orang-orang di sini bukan keluargaku." Ucap Sakura dan memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya.

" _Bolos dari sekolah? Mungkin saja dia akan kena marah, tapi apa ini tidak apa-apa?"_ Pikir Sasori.

Sasori menatap ke arah gadis itu, dia sungguh nekat, lagi-lagi pemuda ini penasaran akan sosok gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Aku akan berusaha membantumu."

Sakura terlihat senang. "Terima kasih!" Ucap Sakura. Dia tidak percaya jika ada yang bisa membantunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya.

Sakura sudah siap akan berangkat ke sekolah, memanggul tasnya dan berjalan keluar, langkahnya terhenti sejenak, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hari ini aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa hari ini kau begitu repot?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan repot, hanya kebetulan akan melewati area sekolahmu."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Cuek Sakura.

"Apa kau masih marah?"

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja kecewa."

"Kecewa karena aku juga seorang mafia?"

"Tentu."

"Jadi jika aku bukan seorang mafia, kau tidak akan marah padaku?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap serius ke arah gadis itu.

Sakura terdiam, dia juga tidak berani menatap Sasuke, menundukkan wajahnya, kenapa di saat seperti ini Sasuke malah sedikit mengusiknya, suasana hatinya sedang senang, sebentar lagi dia bisa ke kota Iwa.

"Jika aku tidak menjadi bos mafia, apa kau akan mengubah pikiranmu?" Sasuke kembali mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"A-aku hanya tidak menyukai orang-orang dengan gelar mafia, jika kau tidak menjadi seorang mafia, mungkin, aku tidak akan memikirkan hal buruk tentangmu lagi." Ucap Sakura.

Sebuah senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke. "Aku bisa berhenti jadi bos mafia jika kau mau, ini hanya sebuah gelar yang di turunkan padaku dari kakekku, aku bisa mengembalikan padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau sampai harus seperti itu? Tapi, bagaimana pun juga kau keturunan seorang mafia."

"Sudah aku katakan, jika aku peduli padamu. Apa seorang keturunan begitu mempengaruhi? Aku tidak pernah memaksa anak-anak yang aku bawa untuk mencuri atau pun menipu, kenapa kau menyamakanku dengan bosmu? Apa kami ini sama?"

"Aku tahu! Kalian berbeda, kau bahkan menolong kami."

"Lalu? Masih berpikiran buruk tentang seorang mafia?"

"Sudah! Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi!" Kesal Sakura, Sasuke begitu pandai berbicara, memutar semua kalimatnya dan membuatnya bingung sendiri.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak berpikiran jika aku orang jahat."

"A-apa aku begitu penting bagimu?" Ucap Sakura, kali ini dia menatap serius pada Sasuke, walaupun sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hn, kau sangat penting untukku."

"Jika aku meminta sesuatu kau akan mengabulkannya?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu. Apa aku bisa ke kota Iwa?"

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong, katanya aku penting dan kau akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanku, kenapa aku tidak bisa ke kota Iwa?" Ucap Sakura, dia menjadi marah.

"Jika kau ingin barang-barang akan aku belikan, apapun, tapi jangan pernah kembali ke kota Iwa lagi."

"Aku tidak ingin barang apapun, aku ingin kembali ke kota Iwa!" Tegas Sakura.

"Jika kau ke sana, akan ada banyak yang mengincarmu, bahkan Sasuke juga tidak bisa ke sana, dia menjadi buronan kelompotan geng di kota Iwa, ini gara-gara dia sudah membuat masalah disana, melawan bos geng kota Iwa dan berhasil kabur dari transaksi yang gagal." Ceplos Suigetsu.

Sasuke menatap marah pada pria itu. "Apa kau tidak bisa diam?" Ucap Sasuke. "Jangan dengar ucapan Suigetsu, dia berbohong." Lanjut Sasuke dan menatap ke arah Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura hanya terdiam, memikirkan ucapan Suigetsu, sesekali melirik Sasuke, dia masih belum percaya, jika Sasuke terancam di sana, Sakura pun ikut terlibat. Mobil Sasuke menepi, gadis itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sasuke, sekedar membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

Sakura tersadar dan menatap gerbang sekolahnya yang berada di depan, kembali menatap Sasuke. menegaskan keinginannya, tidak ada kata untuk berhenti, Sakura sudah terlanjur merencanakan hari ini, dia tetap akan kembali meskipun Sasuke akan marah padanya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, gadis itu masih menatapnya.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Ucap Sakura.

Pria ini sedikit kebingungan, kenapa Sakura berterima kasih padanya? Dia hanya mengantarnya saja.

"Aku harap, aku bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu." Ucap Sakura, dia tengah mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku? Kau tidak perlu membalasnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku perlu membalasnya, ka-kau terlalu baik, aku sampai bingung, sebenarnya kau bersikap seperti itu untuk apa?"

Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba, Sakura cukup terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

 **Deg.**

Wajah Sakura sangat merona, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengatakan suka padanya.

"Aku salut pada gadis kuat sepertimu." Tambah pria itu.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sakura, rona merah yang terlihat jelas.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku...aku... aku sudah terlambat!" Ucap Sakura, bergegas keluar, pintu mobil masih terkunci dan Sakura belum bisa keluar. Berbalik dan meminta Sasuke untuk segera membukanya, bukannya mendapat apa dia inginkan, kembali gadis ini mendapat sebuah ciuman di bibirnya, hanya kecupan sejenak dan Sasuke sudah membuka pintu mobil. Gadis ini buru-buru keluar dan berlari. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menciumnya dan itu sungguh membuatnya malu.

Pikirannya menjadi kacau, Sasuke menciumnya dan mengucapkan suka padanya, dia tidak akan goyah hanya karena dua hal itu, walaupun sejujurnya gadis itu sedikit memiliki rasa pada Sasuke, berpura-pura masuk ke sekolah namun gadis itu tidak sampai ke dalam, dia hanya bersembunyi di depan gerbang hingga mobil Sasuke pergi, berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya dan menunggu di tempat dimana Sasori berjanji akan menemuinya.

"Ini tiketmu, kita bisa pergi dengan taksi jika ingin cepat." Ucap Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kita?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Aku membeli dua tiket dan kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk membeli satu tiket saja, kenapa kau juga harus ikut? Aku tidak mau menanggung apapun." Ucap Sakura, tidak percaya akan tindakan Sasori, dia juga akan ikut dengannya ke kota Iwa.

"Kau akan ke kota Iwa sendirian dan kau seorang gadis, tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya." Ucap Sasori.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, sekarang ada beban yang akan ikut bersamanya.

"Terserah kau saja, jangan merengek jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasori hanya tersenyum dan mereka mulai pergi ke bandara dengan menggunakan taksi. Sakura sedikit waspada, hanya memastikan agar dia tidak terlihat oleh siapapun, orang-orang cukup banyak dan sulit untuk di ketahui mereka-anak buah Sasuke akan berada dimana.

Sedikit merasa lega, pesawat menuju kota Iwa sudah akan berangkat, Sakura tidak perlu was-was lagi, dia bisa pergi dengan tenang, melirik ke samping, menghela napas, Sasori juga ikut bersamanya, dia harap pemuda itu segera pulang, Sakura berbohong jika dia hanya akan pergi sehari, gadis ini tidak akan kembali lagi ke Konoha.

"Jadi, aku ingin kau menceritakan tentang pria yang pernah datang ke sekolah sebagai walimu itu." Ucap Sasori.

Kembali Sakura mengingat akan ucapan Sasuke, wajahnya merona. "A-aku tidak bisa katakan siapa dia." Ucap Sakura, malu.

"Kenapa? Apa dia yang selama ini menahanmu untuk tidak pergi?"

Sakura mengangguk, tapi tidak juga ingin mengatakannya dengan tegas, memang benar Sasuke yang melarangnya, tapi dia tidak mengijinkan Sakura karena hal itu melanggar janji, Sakura sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plak!**

"Bangun! Kenapa kau tidur di saat seperti ini!" Ucap kesal Karin.

"Sial! Kenapa memukul kepalaku!" Ucap Suigetsu, dia begitu marah, tiba-tiba saja di bangunkan dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Apa kau tahu, Sakura belum juga pulang dari sekolahnya, cepat perhatikan setiap CCTV yang ada."

"Iya-iya, mungkin dia hanya pergi bersama teman-temannya, aku rasa itu sangat wajar untuk anak seusianya." Ucap Suigetsu, sedikit malas.

Pria itu mulai mengecek CCTV yang mungkin tidak sengaja merekam Sakura. Suigetsu terkejut, melihat Sakura pergi dengan seorang pemuda, mereka menuju bandara, mengecek penerbangan dengan nama Haruno Sakura, gadis itu sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu dengan pesawat.

"Sakura berhasil kabur." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Apa! Ahk! Ini sungguh merepotkan!"

"Aku bisa saja kembali ke sana, tapi kau harus menemaniku." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Tidak, aku sibuk mengurus apapun disini, kau pergi saja sendiri." Ucap Karin.

"Tapi sekarang bagaimana kita mengatakan pada Sasuke jika Sakura kabur? Haa...~ sejak awal aku sudah katakan pada Sasuke untuk tidak membawa bocah itu, sekarang dia memang hanya membuat susah." Ucap Suigetsu.

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Suigetsu, dia terlihat panik dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Bo-bos mencari nona Sakura, tapi dia tidak ada di kamarnya." Ucap pria itu.

"Karin, aku harap kita bertemu di neraka." Uap Suigetsu pada Karin.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak mau mati sekarang!" Ucap Karin, kesal akan ucapan perpisahan Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke sudah berjalan masuk ke kamar Suigetsu. Pria ini langsung berdiri tegak. "Kita akan ke kota Iwa, sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin, apa kau lupa akan hal yang terjadi sebelum kita berhasil keluar dari kota Iwa, kau hampir saja mati, aku tidak ingin kita kembali ke sana, itu hanya untuk mengantar nyawamu." Tegas Suigetsu, dia akan menghalangi keinginan Sasuke.

"Sakura sedang berada di sana, dia juga dalam bahaya."

"Bahkan jika dia mati pun aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli! Dia tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu, dia bahkan tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh untuk terobsesi pada bocah sialan itu, dengar Sasuke, kau sudah seperti saudara bagiku, aku tidak ingin kau mati hanya karena seorang gadis, aku bisa mencarikan gadis yang lebih baik dari Saku-."

 **Plakk!**

Tamparan cukup keras mendarat ke arah pipi Suigetsu. "Kau cukup mengatakan tidak ingin ikut jika kau tidak mau, tidak perlu mengatakan hal buruk tentang Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan memasang wajah dinginnya di hadapan Suigetsu.

Karin hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua, wanita ini tidak berani berkomentar, dia sangat tahu akan kebiasaan Sasuke, jika dia ingin sesuatu, maka dia akan melakukannya dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

"Karin aku percayakan di sini padamu, biar aku yang pergi sendirian." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas.

"Tunggu." Suigetsu segera menahan lengan Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendirian." Ucap pria itu, pipinya cukup sakit, tapi dia tidak ingin Sasuke mati begitu saja.

Menepis kasar tangan Suigetsu. "Aku tidak butuh orang yang setengah-tengah untuk bertindak." Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iwagakure.**

Sudah malam dan Sakura tidak menemukan teman-temannya, mereka juga tidak tinggal lagi di bangunan kumuh itu, Sakura sempat memberanikan diri mendatangi markas bosnya, tapi bangunan itu masih di batasi garis polisi hingga sekarang dan bangunannya hanya di bersihkan dari reruntuhan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menghubungi seseorang di sini? Siapa saja, jika hanya mencari seperti ini, aku yakin kita tidak menemukan mereka." Ucap Sasori.

Gadis ini bisa saja berlarian dan mencarinya, tapi membawa Sasori menjadikan beban untuknya, dia tidak bisa bertanya pada beberapa orang yang mungkin menurut Sasori mereka orang berbahaya, Sakura tidak mengatakan jika dia gadis dari kalangan buruk juga dulunya.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dan mencari makan." Saran Sasori.

"Tidak, aku harus mencari mereka, aku harap kau segera ke bandara dan kembalilah ke Konoha." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? itu tidak mungkin, kau di sini akan sendirian."

"Apa kau lupa, aku lahir di sini, aku mengetahui segala hal ini, jadi tenang saja, aku hanya takut jika terjadi hal buruk padamu." Ucap Sakura, sekedar ingin mengusir Sasori secara halus.

"Tidak, kita pergi bersama dan kita akan pulang bersama."

Gadis ini terlihat malas, memandang Sasori dengan tatapan dia memang beban yang merepotkan. Menatap langit, hari sudah gelap, dia yakin jika sekarang Sasuke sedang mencarinya, berusaha melakukan apapun untuk menemuinya, sebelum dia di temukan, gadis ini sudah harus bertemu Jugo dan lainnya, setelah itu, Sakura akan pasrah saja jika Sasuke kembali memaksanya pulang.

"Kak Sakura?" Ucap seseorang.

Sakura menatap baik-baik anak kecil itu. "Nao! Nao! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ucap Sakura, dia langsung memeluk anak kecil itu.

"Benar, kau kak Sakura." Ucap Nao dan membalas pelukan Sakura. melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling menatap, Nao begitu rindu pada Sakura. "Apa kau kembali? Semuanya sangat merasa kehilangan saat kau tiba-tiba pergi."

"Aku kembali untuk mencari kalian, dimana semuanya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang kami sudah mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik, kak Jugo melarang kami mencuri dan hanya boleh bermain saja, bahkan kami sudah punya rumah yang cukup besar." Ucap Nao, dia terlihat senang.

"Antar aku ke sana, aku ingin bertemu semuanya." Ucap Sakura, senang.

"Tentu! Kak Jugo pasti sangat senang melihat kau kembali." Ucap Nao, tatapannya teralihkan sejenak, dia menatap pemuda yang berada di sebelah Sakura. "Siapa dia?"

"Ah, aku lupa, dia teman sekolahku, namanya Sasori." Sakura memperkenalkan Sasori pada Nao. "Dia yang membantuku kembali ke Iwa." Tambah Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu kak Sakura." Ucap ramah Nao.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantunya." Ucap Sasori.

Nao menarik lengan Sakura dan mereka mulai berjalan, Nao akan mengajak mereka ke tempat tinggal mereka sekarang.

Tidak terlalu lama berjalan, Sakura bisa melihat sebuah bangunan, di dalamnya cukup bagus dan sangat layak untuk di tinggali, kehidupan mereka benar-benar berubah setelah Sakura meninggalkan kota Iwa.

"Kak Jugo! Teman-teman! Kak Sakura datang!" Teriak Nao.

Suasana bangunan berlantai tiga itu awalnya hening, tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang cukup banyak dan anak-anak kecil mulai berlarian, mereka kompak meneriakan satu orang.

"Kak Sakuraaaaa!" Teriak mereka dan memeluk Sakura.

Gadis itu tertawa dan juga terharu, akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali.

"Kami merindukanmu."

"Apa kau akan tinggal di sini juga?"

"Kemana kau selama ini?"

"Kak Sakura, kami sangat kehilanganmu."

"Kak Jugo selalu khawatir padamu."

"Siapa dia?" Ucap seorang anak dan menunjuk pada Sasori, dari sekian banyak ucapan, anak itu terfokus pada pemuda yang datang bersama Sakura.

"Dia temanku juga." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Sakura?" Ucap seseorang, dia tidak percaya jika Sakura akan menemui mereka.

"Jugo." Gadis itu bergegas berjalan menghampiri Jugo.

"Kau baik saja-saja?" Pemuda ini menatap Sakura baik-baik, memperhatikan setiap inci dari tubuhnya, Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja dan seperti gadis yang sangat terawat. "Pria itu, apa dia melakukan hal buruk padamu?" Ucap Jugo, masih khawatir.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, dia sangat baik padaku." Ucap Sakura dan memasang senyum di wajahnya, tapi perasaannya sekarang sedang tidak enak, dia berbohong pada Sasuke, mengingkari janjinya dan kabur begitu saja dari Konoha.

"Apa kau akan menetap di sini?" Tanya Jugo.

Sakura terdiam, dia jadi ragu untuk tinggal, melihat seluruh anak-anak yang dulunya di paksa melakukan kejahatan, sekarang mereka lebih terurus dan mendapat tempat yang layak.

"Kami hanya datang sehari dan akan segera kembali, Sakura sudah bolos sehari, wali kelasnya akan mencarinya jika dia tidak kembali ke sekolah." Ucap Sasori, sedikit memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Jugo menatap tidak senang pada pemuda itu. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia teman kelasku, di Konoha Sasuke menyekolahkanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Sekolah? Kau tidak perlu sekolah, sekarang berhentilah sekolah dan menetaplah di Iwa, sedangkan temanmu itu, suruh dia kembali sendirian." Ucap Jugo.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan pulang jika Sakura juga tidak ikut pulang." Ucap Sasori, dia hanya mengikuti kesepakatan mereka.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan? Kau tahu, Sakura adalah penduduk di kota ini, dia seharusnya tinggal di sini, kami adalah keluarganya, orang asing tidak perlu ikut campur dalam kehidupannya." Ucap Jugo, sedikit menegaskan kedudukan Sakura.

"Sakura, kita harus ke bandara, kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka 'kan?" Ucap Sasori, sekedar mengingatkan Sakura jika mereka akan pulang.

Sakura terdiam, memikirkan ucapan Sasori, mungkin benar, dia sebaiknya pulang, Sakura merasa sudah cukup senang melihat keadaan mereka yang sudah jauh lebih baik. Gadis ini mulai berjalan menjauh dari Jugo, pemuda ini bisa membaca gerak-gerik Sakura, dia tidak akan mengikuti ucapannya.

"Jangan pergi, kau harus tetap di sini, bersama kami, kami juga membutuhkanmu." Ucap Jugo.

Seluruh anak-anak kecil memandang sedih pada Sakura, mereka juga ingin Sakura tetap berada di kota Iwa dan tinggal kembali bersama mereka.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasori, sekedar membuat gadis itu sadar.

Jugo sedikit kesal, seperti memberi aba-aba pada anak-anak kecil itu untuk membawa Sasori keluar dan Jugo akan menarik paksa Sakura untuk tidak pergi.

"Sakura! hey, apa yang kalian lakukan!" Ucap Sasori, mereka terus mendorong Sasori keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Kami mohon, tetaplah di sini." Seluruh anak-anak kecil itu bahkan berlutut di hadapan Sakura, kembali memasang wajah sedih mereka. Sakura sedikit luluh akan permohonan mereka.

"Dengarkan, mereka bahkan ingin kau tinggal, apa kau tega menghancurkan permohonan mereka?" Ucap Jugo.

Sakura sedikit bingung, di satu sisi dia ingin kembali lagi, di satu sisi dia peduli pada anak-anak yang pernah hidup bersamanya. Sebuah anggukan kecil dari Sakura, untuk sementara dia mengabulkan permintaan mereka, sejenak gadis ini memikirkan hal lain.

Sementara itu, Sasori terus berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu itu, tapi tidak juga ada jawaban dan tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya, pemuda ini cukup marah, dia harus kembali tapi tidak ingin kembali sendirian, dia harus membawa Sakura bersamanya, lelah, usahanya sia-sia, memilih untuk duduk dan menunggu, dia tidak akan pergi hingga mereka membiarkan Sakura keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya, Sasori ketiduran, namun saat membuka matanya, dia malah berada di sebuah ruangan kosong, tangan dan kakinya di ikat dan pemuda yang bersama Sakura berdiri di harapannya.

"Aku beri kau pilihan." Ucap Jugo.

"Tu-tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku di ikat seperti ini!" Ucap Sasori.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas apapun padamu, kau hanya orang asing bagi Sakura, sekarang dengar baik-baik, aku akan membiarkanmu kembali pulang dengan tenang atau kau ingin aku mengirim mayatmu kembali pulang. pilihlah dengan bijak." Ucap Jugo.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu, aku tidak akan pulang jika Sakura tidak ikut bersamaku. Pasti dia sudah di cari."

"Sakura tidak perlu kembali, dia sudah bersama keluarganya."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura di paksa ke Konoha, sekarang aku berterima kasih padamu untuk membawanya kembali, maka dari itu aku memberimu pilihan untuk pulang dengan tenang, beberapa orang akan menemanimu ke bandara dan jangan coba-coba melawan jika kau tidak ingin pulang tanpa salah satu bagian tubuhmu yang hilang." Ucap Jugo dan beranjak pergi.

"Apa? Kau ini siapa? Aku yakin kalian bukan keluarga Sakura, keluarga macam apa kalian? Sakura! Sakura!" Teriak Sasori, namun sia-sia, dia berada di sebuah bangunan yang jauh dari Sakura.

"Berisik, sekarang ikut kami." Ucap seorang pria, mereka melepaskan ikatan yang berada di tangan dan kaki Sasori. "Jika kau melakukan hal aneh, kami tidak segan akan menembakmu." Ancam pria lainnya, dia terlihat memegang _handgun_.

Sasori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sejujurnya dia sangat bingung akan keadaan ini, Sakura berada di sekeliling orang yang sangat berbahaya, mereka terkesan seperti mafia atau gengster. Pemuda berambut merah ini menghela napas, dia sama sekali tidak berguna.

Ada tiga pria yang mengantarnya ke bandara, mereka berjaga-jaga dan mendorong pemuda itu masuk, pesawatnya yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat.

Sasori memandangi mereka sebentar, tangan mereka bergerak seakan mengusir Sasori, pemuda yang bahkan takut untuk sebuah senjata, dia memikirkan keluarganya yang mungkin akan sangat terpukul, pemuda itu keluar dari rumah untuk ke sekolah namun hanya membolos dan mereka akan syok jika hanya sebuah mayat yang kembali pulang.

Kesal dan cukup marah, menyalahkan dirinya, seharusnya dia tidak mendengar permintaan Sakura dan membawanya ke kota Iwa, berjalan menuju keberangkatan, langkahnya sempat terhenti dan berbalik, pemuda ini seperti mengenal seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya, pria berambut hitam yang pernah di lihatnya datang ke sekolah.

"Tunggu." Ucap Sasori.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah, seorang pemuda berbicara padanya.

"Aku kenal kau, bukannya kau yang pernah ke sekolah bersama Sakura?" Lanjut Sasori. Memperhatikan sekitar, orang-orang yang menyuruhnya pulang sudah tidak ada, dia bisa aman.

"Siapa dia? Apa kau kenal dia Sasuke?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku teman kelas Sakura, sejujurnya ada yang ingin aku katakan, maaf aku yang membuatnya datang ke kota Iwa dan sekarang aku tidak bisa pulang bersamanya, ada orang yang seakan berkuasa dan dia tidak membiarkanku pulang bersama Sakura, aku sungguh minta maaf, mereka memaksaku pulang, jika tidak pulang sendirian, mereka mengancam akan membunuhku." Ucap Sasori. Berharap pria itu bisa membantunya.

Suigetsu segera menahan gerakan Sasuke, pria itu seperti akan memukul pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, tahan dirimu, jangan membuat masalah di bandara." Tegur Suigetsu.

"Dimana Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam pada pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu dia dimana, aku bisa membantumu, jadi tolong ajak aku bersama kalian!" Tegas Sasori.

"Haa..~ menyusahkan saja, lagi-lagi ada beban yang ikut." Sindir Suigetsu.

"Kita harus cepat." Ucap Sasuke, dia mendengar ucapan Sasori, ketiganya mulai berjalan keluar bandara.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kamar yang di buat khusus untuk Sakura, Jugo sengaja membuatnya, dia yakin jika Sakura akan pulang, gadis itu hanya termenung, duduk di sebuah sofa kecil dekat jendela, cuaca yang terik. Gadis ini menatap ke bawah dan tidak melihat Sasori lagi, tadi malam saat dia di paksa keluar, Sakura sempat melihatnya menunggu di depan pintu, tapi Jugo tidak membiarkannya masuk, sekarang Jugo menyampaikan jika teman kelasnya itu akhirnya memilih pulang sendirian.

" _Aku peduli padamu."_

 **Deg.**

Sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya, semalaman gadis ini memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika dia tidak pulang bahkan tidak akan kembali lagi ke Konoha, tinggal bersama Sasuke dalam waktu yang cukup lama sedikit mengubah pemikirannya.

"Aku yakin Sasuke akan sangat marah." Ucap Sakura.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang masuk. "Kau hanya di kamar saja? Kenapa tidak turun ke bawah dan bermain bersama yang lainnya?" Ucap Jugo.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun." Ucap Sakura.

"Atau kau ingin aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan? Kau sudah lama tidak kembali, ada banyak bangunan baru." Tawar Jugo.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura, dia mungkin akan melupakan segalanya jika berjalan-jalan.

Mereka mulai berjalan keluar, beberapa anak kecil tidak di biarkan ikut, mereka harus tetap di rumah.

"Begitu banyak yang sudah berubah, aku tidak percaya jika kalian akhirnya bisa hidup seperti ini, apa kau bekerja?" Ucap Sakura.

"Begitulah, aku sudah punya pekerjaan yang bahkan bisa menampung semua anak-anak itu, aku tidak senang melihat mereka terlantar dan tidak di pedulikan."

"Aku turut senang, kau memang orang yang baik, selama ini menjadi orang tua bagi kami dan aku sangat berterima kasih atas apapun yang sudah kau berikan, maaf jika saat itu aku tiba-tiba pergi, aku hanya memenuhi janjiku." Ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi, aku yakin pria itu tidak akan peduli lagi padamu."

"Aku rasa tidak." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menatap ke arah Jugo. "Dia serius akan apa yang dia lakukan padaku, Sasuke peduli padaku, aku jadi merasa bersalah sekarang." Sakura terlihat sedih.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh kembali lagi ke sana!" Ucap Jugo, tanpa sengaja mencengkeram kedua lengan atas gadis itu, sedikit menggoyangkannya agar Sakura sadar akan ucapannya. "Kau harus tahu, dia orang jahat, kau ingat apa yang dia lakukan? Dia sangat mudah membunuh siapapun. Bisa saja dia melakukan hal itu padamu." Tatapan Jugo sangat khawatir.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau melihatku masih baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Kau sudah tinggal bersamanya hampir setahun jadi anggap saja apa yang dia lakukan pada kita dulu sudah impas, lagi pula tidak ada untungnya untuk dia jika kau tetap bersamanya." Ucap Jugo.

Sakura terdiam, memikirkan ucapan Jugo, merasa ucapan itu ada benarnya, tinggal bersama Sasuke tidak membuat pria itu untung, dia bahkan akan mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk Sakura, dari perawatan, sekolah, uang jajan dan lainnya, tapi sekali lagi Sakura tidak merasa jika dia memang akan keberatan tinggal di sana, Sakura memang mendapat segalanya, sikap Sasuke juga jauh berbeda, dia memperlakukan gadis ini sedikit lebih khusus.

"Dia tidak memikirkan sebuah keuntungan, tapi dia mengatakan suka padaku." Ucap Sakura, wajah gadis ini merona hanya karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Dia hanya berbohong, mana ada pria seperti dia tulus menyukai seseorang, dengar Sakura, aku akan melindungimu, hidup kita dulunya begitu kacau dan sangat menyedihkan, sekarang aku ingin membuat hidup kita dan lainnya lebih baik lagi, aku janjikan segalanya padamu, jadi jangan pernah memikirkan pria itu dan kotanya lagi." Ucap Jugo, dia begitu peduli pada Sakura, sejak mereka masih kecil, gadis ini berlindung padanya sebagai kakak yang berharga untuknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang di anggap Sakura.

"Tidak Jugo, aku rasa ini salah." Ucap Sakura.

Tatapan Jugo seketika berubah. "Kau lebih peduli pada pria itu dari pada aku? Kau tidak menganggapku lagi sebagai kakakmu? Keluargamu?" Ucap Jugo.

"Tidak, aku tetap memanggapmu sebagai kakakku, kau bahkan lebih dari sekedar kakak, kau merangkap segalanya, saudara dan juga orang tua." Ucap Sakura. Sebuah senyum di wajah gadis ini. "Aku rasa ini sudah cukup, aku akan kembali ke Konoha, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat kondisi kalian, semuanya baik-baik saja berkatmu, kau sudah bekerja keras." Lanjut Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mengijinkanmu kembali?" Kali ini sebuah tatapan yang tidak biasanya di perlihatkannya pada Sakura. Jugo sedikit marah akan ucapan gadis ini.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Apa yang dia lakukan sampai kau harus keras kepala seperti ini? Kau berubah selama bersamanya."

"A-aku tidak berubah, hanya saja aku melakukan ini demi kalian, ingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada kita?"

"Demi kami atau demi perasaanmu sendiri?"

Sakura terkejut.

"Ti-tidak! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sebuah perasaan!" Tegas Sakura, wajahnya terlihat malu.

"Kita sudah hidup bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kau tidak bisa berbohong apa-apa padaku, Sakura. Apa kau tidak tahu jika dia juga seorang mafia? Bahkan dia bos mafia, aku sudah mencari tahu tentang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu."

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk, dia ingat kenapa dia jadi marah pada Sasuke. "Aku sudah tahu." Ucap Sakura.

"Lalu? Kenapa masih tetap keras kepala? Bukannya dia sama seperti bos yang memperlakukan kita sebagai hewan rendahan."

"Mereka tidak sama. Aku sempat bertemu dengan pria yang memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi, lebih tinggi dari Sasuke dan dia mengatakan segalanya tentang geng mereka, mereka tidak seperti bos kit-"

"-Cukup Sakura, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi." Ucap Jugo, memotong ucapan gadis ini, Sakura memang sangat keras kepala dan dia tidak berubah. "Kita harus kembali." Tambah Jugo namun sebelum dia berjalan, segera saja Jugo menarik Sakura mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku datang untuk Sakura. kembalikan dia padaku." Ucap Sasuke, pria ini berhasil menemukan Sakura.

"Sakura! Kau harus kembali, pemuda itu sangat jahat!" Ucap Sasori.

"Sasuke? Sasori? Kalian ada di sini. Sasori aku pikir kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Sakura.

"Pulang? Aku tidak akan pulang tanpamu, dan juga pemuda itu memaksaku pulang, dia bahkan mengurungku dan mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku tidak pulang sendirian." Ucap Sasori.

"Jugo, Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada temanku?" Ucap Sakura menatap Jugo.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu." Ucap Jugo.

"Bukan seperti ini caranya, Sasori itu teman kelasku dan dia tidak jahat padaku." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai merasa hal aneh pada Jugo, pemuda itu terkesan berbeda. "Maaf Jugo, aku harus kembali, terima kasih sudah memberiku ruangan yang indah, lain waktu aku akan berkunjung lagi." Lanjut Sakura, gadis ini berjalan ke arah Sasuke, dia akan pulang, namun langkahnya terhenti, Jugo menarik gadis ini agar tidak pergi. "A-ada apa?"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi." Ucap Jugo.

 **Dorr!**

Segera saja Jugo menghindar, serangan yang tiba-tiba, Sasori sendiri sangat terkejut begitu juga Sakura, gadis itu sudah berada tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya." Sebuah tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, dia tidak senang melihat pemuda itu menyentuh Sakura.

" _Hey, Sasuke jangan bertindak gegabah! Hanya kita berdua yang ada di kota Iwa, apa kau mau mati!"_ Kesal Suigetsu saat melihat tindakan Sasuke dari CCTV. Suigetsu tidak ikut bersama Sasori dan Sasuke, dia tetap di penginapan dan memantau segalanya.

Sasuke mengacuhkan suara Suigetsu dari _ear-zoom_ nya, terfokus pada Jugo yang berhasil menghindari tembakannya.

" _A-a-aku Sungguh tidak mengerti, siapa mereka sebenarnya?"_ Pikir Sasori, melihat pria berambut hitam dan pemuda berambut oranges itu terkesan mereka orang-orang yang mungkin sama, seperti gengster.

"Kau hanya orang asing, kembalilah ke kotamu, kau harus sadar jika di sini tempat Sakura." Ucap Jugo.

"Dia sudah bukanlah milik kalian saat aku membawanya. Cih, begini cara kalian membalas kebaikkanku? Aku menyesal sudah menolong kalian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hentikan! Ada apa dengan kalian? Jugo sudah, aku memang harus pergi, aku sudah membuat janji dengannya." Ucap Sakura, berusaha untuk melerai masalah ini.

"Tidak Sakura, kau harus tetap bersama kami." Ucap Jugo.

Beberapa mobil tiba-tiba berhenti dan orang-orang yang berpakaian setelan serba hitam berdatangan, Sasuke cukup mengenal seseorang yang datang bersama beberapa orang yang mengenalnya. Pria yang berbohong dengan transaksinya dan malah menembak perutnya.

" _Sial! Kenapa orang itu datang!"_ Teriak Suigetsu. Sasuke hampir membuang _ear-zoom_ nya, Suigetsu terlalu berisik.

"Diamlah, kau membuat telingaku sakit." Tegur Sasuke.

" _Aku mohon padamu, tinggalkan Sakura dan cepatlah pergi dari sana, apa kau lupa yang di lakukannya padamu? Dia membohongi kita dan menembakmu, pokoknya kau harus kembali!"_ Ucap Suigetsu, panik.

"Kita akan tetap pulang bersama Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, melirik gadis itu.

"Sakura, kemarilah, kita akan pulang ke rumah kita, bersama anak-anak yang lain dan hidup bahagia." Ucap Jugo, membujuk Sakura.

Gadis itu mulai takut, dia pernah melihat orang yang mulai berhenti di sebelah jugo. "Kenapa kau bersama mereka?" Tanya Sakura, tidak percaya jika Jugo memihak orang yang hampir membunuh Sasuke.

"Mereka lebih baik dan aku tidak keberatan bekerja sama, lagi pula tujuan kami saja." Sebuah tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Sama-sama ingin menghabisi Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Jugo dengan santai.

Sakura segera berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, sebagai benteng untuk pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau bisa membunuhku lebih jika kau ingin membunuh Sasuke, aku kecewa padamu." Ucap Sakura. Sedih akan tindakan Jugo sekarang.

"Hey, kau." Panggil Sasuke dan melirik Sasori.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Sasori.

"Bawa Sakura pergi segera dan gunakan ini untuk meloloskan diri, suigetsu akan mengantarmu ke bandara." Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan _ear-zoom_ dan memberikannya pada Sasori.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mau pergi." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Kau harus pergi, walaupun aku kesal kau pergi bersama pemuda lain." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Sasuke! Bodoh! Kenapa memberikan ear-zoommu pada bocah itu! Aku tidak mau menuntunnya untuk pergi!"_ Protes Suigetsu.

"Katanya dia tidak mau menuntunku pergi." Ucap Sasori, telinganya jadi sakit, Suigetsu teriak-teriak.

"Katakan padanya, hari ini tidak akan ada yang terbunuh, jadi tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

 **Dorr!**

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi." Ucap seorang pria, menembakkan sebuah tembakan peringatan ke udara. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi tuan Uchiha." Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Aku tidak sudi bertemu pembohong sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura, jangan pergi!." Cegat Jugo.

"A-aku harus bagaimana?" Ucap Sasori, bingung, mereka seperti mulai di kepung dan orang-orang itu tidak terlihat seperti orang baik.

"Jangan membunuh Jugo." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke, gadis ini takut jika Sasuke akan ikut menembaki Jugo.

" _Hey bocah! Kembalikan ear-zoom Sasuke, biar aku bicara padanya!"_ Kesal Suigetsu.

"Katanya tenanglah, hari ini tidak ada yang akan terbunuh dan kau berhenti teriak, telingaku sakit!" Ucap Sasori, lama-lama dia pun kesal.

"Ha, aku tidak percaya jika kau hanya menang karena anak buah." Ucap Sasuke pada pria yang berdiri di sebelah Jugo. "Kau-" Mata onyx itu kini menatap Jugo. "Apa kau tidak tahu jika pria yang berada di sebelahmu tidak ada bedanya dengan bosmu yang kau bunuh? Menyedihkan, kau tetap saja mau menjadi anjing bagi mereka." Sebuah senyum meremehkan di perlihatkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli, saat ini kami hanya memiliki tujuan yang sama."

"Jika kau tidak menyerah, aku anggap kau ikut terlibat." Ucap Sasuke.

Dua buah helikopter terbang di atas mereka.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak, kalian semua di tangkap!" Ucap sebuah suara dari alat pengeras.

Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan, mereka lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru dan senjata yang di pegangnya.

"Ada apa ini!" Ucap Jugo, menatap sekitar.

"Sial! Mereka anggota polisi dan FBI!" Kesal pria itu.

"Kami sudah mengepung tempat ini, jadi jika ada yang bergerak selangkah saja, akan kami tembak!" Terdengar kembali sebuah suara peringatan.

Dua helikopter itu mulai turun perlahan dan beberapa orang juga turun, Sakura melihat sekitar dan Karin ada bersama mereka.

" _Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kembalikan ear-zoomnya pada Sasuke!"_ Ucap Suigetsu. Dia sudah melihat sekitar dan kejadian ini tidak di sangkahnya anggota polisi bergabung dengan anggota FBI bahkan Karin ikut bersama mereka dan juga seseorang yang cukup di kenal Suigetsu.

"Ambil kembali ini, pria ini terus teriak dan membuat telingaku sakit." Ucap Sasori dan mengembalikan _ear-zoom_ pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa ada polisi?" Ucap Sakura bingung.

" _Sasuke jelaskan padaku!"_ Kesal Suigetsu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berulah, dasar, jika bukan karena pria itu menjadi buronan kami, aku tidak akan peduli padamu." Ucap seorang pria, wajah yang terlihat dewasa, memiliki tubuh kekar dan jauh lebih tinggi dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Karin.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke, menatap ke arah Karin. "Dan terima kasih juga sudah membawa aniiki bersamamu." Tambah Sasuke.

"Aku akan menangkapmu jika kau membuat kesalahan." Ucap Uchiha Itachi, salah satu anggota kepolisian khusus ini adalah kakak tertua Sasuke, dia memiliki jalur yang berbeda dari keturunan keluarganya, Itachi lebih ingin menjadi seorang anggota dari pada harus menjadi seorang bos mafia.

"Aku sangat terbantu olehmu, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau katakan, lama tidak jumpa, kau sudah semakin tua saja dan siapa gadis ini?" Ucap Itachi dan menatap ke arah gadis yang terus berdiri dekat Sasuke.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia seseorang yang spesial untukku." Ucap Sasuke.

Karin membuat wajah kesalnya, Sakura sendiri malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau suka gadis yang begitu muda yaa, dengar Sakura jika Sasuke kasar padamu, lapor saja padaku, aku akan menangkapnya langsung." Ucap Itachi. Berjalan pergi dan mulai memaksa semua kelompotan itu untuk cepat bergerak. "Cepat jalan!" Gertak Itachi, bos mereka bahkan tidak berani untuk melawan, mereka semua di tangkap termasuk Jugo.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Itachi.

"Bisakah kalian melepaskan Jugo? Dia harus mengurus anak-anak kecil yang tinggal bersamanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Maaf nona, pemuda ini juga termasuk dalam pencarian kami karena dia ikut bekerja sama dengan bos itu, tapi untuk masalah anak-anak yang kau katakan, tenang saja, kami akan mengurus mereka di tempat penampungan khusus untuk anak terlantar, mereka semua akan di rawat dan di bina dengan baik agar jika mereka dewasa, mereka akan berguna untuk masyarakat." Jelas Itachi dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Sakura menatap Jugo, hanya ada perasaan sedih, bukannya dia menjadi lebih baik tapi Jugo malah menjadi orang yang lebih salah.

"Maaf, Sakura." Ucap Jugo, hanya itu ucapan terakhir yang di katakannya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil pembawa tahanan.

Suasana yang tadinya ramai mulai berangsur-angsur berkurang, mobil-mobil yang membawa para tahanan sudah berjalan pergi, Itachi memastikan semuanya dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mensterilkan sekitar.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu." Ucap Itachi.

"Hn, jaga dirimu juga dan sampaikan salamku pada ayah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu. Sampaikan juga salamku pada kakek dan katakan padanya untuk berhenti mencari istri baru lagi, sudah tua masih saja menginginkan gadis muda untuk istrinya." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Sasuke saja." Ucap Karin.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku pergi." Ucap Itachi, berjalan ke arah helikopter dan keadaan sudah tenang.

Suigetsu yang masih memantau CCTV bernapas lega, Sasuke tidak dalam bahaya dan tidak perlu ada adu tembak lagi, mereka hanya bertiga, Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak bisa apa-apa dan Sakura tidak mungkin menembak atau berkelahi.

"Semua hal tadi membuatku sangat bingung tapi satu hal yang aku pahami, Sakura kemarilah, kita akan pulang bersama, paman ini pasti yang selalu menekanmu dan membuat sedih." Ucap Sasori.

"Siapa kau! Berani-beraninya berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke!" Protes Karin.

" _Hahahaha, lagi-lagi ada yang memanggilmu paman."_ Ucap Suigetsu, dia mendengar segalanya.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, Sakura sudah menceritakan jika dia hanya di larang untuk pergi menemui keluarganya, bukannya itu sesuatu yang jahat, memangnya kau siapa sampai melarang Sakura, bahkan kau bukan keluarganya." Ucap Sasori.

Sasuke masih tenang dan tidak menanggapi semua ucapan Sasori, menurutnya dia terlihat seperti bocah yang sangat berisik.

"Jaga bicaramu!" Kesal Karin.

"Sasori, maaf, aku memang mengatakan hal itu padamu tapi Sasuke, dia pria yang baik." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia pasti sudah berbohong padamu, tinggallah bersamaku Sakura, aku akan membuatmu lebih bahagia dari pada pria ini." Ucap Sasori.

"Apa? Ke-kenapa harus tinggal bersamamu?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu darinya, aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu, karena aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu sejak kau pertama kali masuk sekolah." Ucap Sasori.

Karin menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda itu, dia berbicara terang-terangan pada Sakura dan Sasuke masih tidak berkomentar.

"Aku menyukaimu! Maka dari itu aku akan menolongmu dan mengubah hidupmu yang sulit itu!" Tegas Sasori.

Karin, Suigetsu yang mendengarnya, dan juga Sakura memasang wajah kaget, Sasori menyatakan perasaannya. Sasuke sendiri masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ma-maaf Sasori, ak-hmmp" Ucapan Sakura terputus, kali ini Sasori dan Karin sangat terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik Sakura ke arahnya dan mencium bibir Sakura, cukup lama hingga di lepaskan.

"Sudah mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke pada Sasori.

Wajah Sasori merona, baru kali ini dia melihat ada yang terang-terangan berciuman di hadapannya. "Apa maksudmu!" Ucap Sasori.

"Menjauh darinya, karena dia milikku." Ucap Sasuke. Menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi. "Karin pulanglah bersama anak itu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku ingin pulang bersamamu." Rengek Karin, namun tidak juga di gubris Sasuke. Pria itu terus berjalan dan tidak peduli pada Sakura yang masih syok karena di cium tiba-tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan entah kemana, Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu berjalan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih, apa?" Ucap Sakura bingung, wajahnya benar-benar merona.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau ikut menjalankan rencana ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, tapi Jugo jadi ikut terlibat." Ucap Sakura, wajah menjadi sedih.

Awalnya, Sasuke mengirim pesan Sakura, dia cukup marah dengan tindakan Sakura pergi begitu saja, setelahnya Sasuke ingin gadis ini mengajak Jugo ke tempat yang Sasuke tunjukkan, pemikiran Sasuke jika mereka bertemu, Jugo akan memberi kabar pada pria yang pernah menembak Sasuke, pria itu memang sedang mencari Sasuke, ini adalah sebuah rencana lainnya, Karin di mintai untuk menghubungi Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang seorang anggota polisi, pria yang berurusan dengan Sasuke itu adalah salah satu buronan yang paling di cari, kabar Jugo sendiri berhasil di ketahui oleh Suigetsu, dia memiliki banyak informasi dan mengatakan pada Sasuke jika Jugo bekerja sama dengan pria itu. Rencana awal Sasuke akan berhadapan dengan mereka dan meminta Sakura kabur bersama pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu, tapi pada akhirnya semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu?" Ucap Sakura, dia masih tidak percaya akan ucapan kakak Sasuke yang baru saja di temuinya.

"Kau harus percaya pada kakakku, apa yang dia katakan itu akan jauh lebih baik dari pada mereka harus di urus anggota geng lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki kakak seorang polisi, bagaimana bisa? Kakekmu seorang mafia dan kau juga bos mafia, apa ini tidak aneh?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Sekarang ayahku memisahkan diri dari keluarga, walaupun tetap menyandang marga, ayahku seorang anggota kepolisian, Aniiki juga mengikuti jejak ayah, karena kakek mengambilku dan membesarkanku maka kedudukannya di berikan padaku, seharusnya aniiki menjadi penerusnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat menghela napas. "Kau tetap saja mafia." Ucap Sakura.

"Masih membicarakan itu? Kita pulang dan lihatlah apa yang akan terjadi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Sampai di rumah kau akan tahu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu." Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya, dia bahkan tidak menatap Sasuke dan wajahnya mulai merona. "Kenapa harus menciumku di hadapan Sasori? Ka-kau membuatku malu!" Protes Sakura.

"Hn? Apa kau ingin di cium tanpa di lihat siapapun?" Goda Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Aku tidak menyukaimu! Jangan menciumku lagi!" Tegas Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tatap aku baik-baik dan katakan jika kau tidak menyukaiku." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

Gadis itu masih mengalihkan tatapannya, Sasuke menuntutnya untuk menatapnya, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke, namun mulutnya terasa kaku dan Sakura seakan enggan untuk mengatakan tidak suka, dia membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Katakan dengan jujur." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. Gadis itu seakan membisu, diam seribu bahasa, pikirannya sedang tidak sejalan dengan apa yang di rasakannya. "Katakan kau tidak menyukai." Ucap Sasuke, lagi.

"A-a-aku... Aku... uhm... Aku mau pulang." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya semakin merona, pria di hadapannya sulit untuk di tatapnya.

"Kita tidak akan pulang juga kau tidak mengatakannya sekarang." Sasuke menuntut jawaban Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Sakura terkejut, dia seharusnya mengatakan tidak namun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah suka.

Sebuah senyum mengambang di wajah Sasuke.

"Ah tidak-tidak! Aku salah ucap, maksudku aku tidak menyukaimu! Sungguh, aku tidak menyukaimu!" Kesal Sakura, senyum di wajah pria itu tidak juga hilang, dia tidak peduli akan ucapan kedua Sakura, dia hanya mendengar satu ucapan di awal saja.

" _Haa...~ bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku bosan mendengar drama percintaan kalian."_ Ucap Suigetsu, dia masih melihat segalanya dan mendengar segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Omake ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 tahun berlalu.**

Sakura sibuk memasangkan dasi pada Sasuke, pria ini tidak hentinya menatap gadis itu.

"Hari ini kau datang 'kan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan datang."

"Tidak terasa akhirnya aku lulus juga, sekolah itu ternyata tidak enak, tapi kau terus memaksaku untuk sekolah." Ucap Sakura. memasang wajah cemberutnya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sekolah baik untukmu."

"Iya-iya, tapi aku jadi tidak enak pada Sasori hingga sekarang, meskipun kami mulai kembali berbicara, terasa sedikit canggung dan Sasori seperti masih tidak mempercayakan aku padamu."

"Tidak perlu membahasnya lagi."

"Ah, kakek katanya mau datang juga."

"Tua bangka itu? Kabur jika kau melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat malas, kakeknya selalu saja ingin mendekati Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau lupa? Kakekku itu berbahaya."

"Dia memang berbahaya, tapi tetap saja di kakekmu. Uhm... Bagaimana dengan Suigetsu dan Karin? Mereka pasti merindukanmu." Ucap Sakura.

Sekarang, Sakura dan Sasuke tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah milik Sasuke yang baru, rumah yang berbeda dengan kediaman miliknya yang sebelumnya. Sasuke melepaskan kedudukannya sebagai seorang bos mafia, dia ingin hidup dengan normal bersama Sakura, gadis yang di cintainya, walaupun tetap saja Sakura masih menolaknya. Saat ini yang mengambil kedudukan bos adalah sepupu Sasuke, Uchiha Izuna, dia juga memiliki hak untuk mendapat kedudukan, Sasuke tidak peduli akan kedudukan dan memberikannya saja pada Izuna, di sisi lain meminta Suigetsu dan Karin untuk tetap bersama Izuna sebagai kaki tangannya. Suigetsu terkesan ogah-ogahan, dia lebih menghargai Sasuke, sedangkan Karin dia menjadi jatuh hati pada pria yang sangat mirip Sasuke itu.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula Izuna tidak jauh beda denganku." Ucap Sasuke.

Selesai memasangkan dasi, gadis ini mundur perlahan dan menatap wajah Sasuke. "Kau berusaha keras membuang segalanya untukku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn? Jangan ge-er, aku tidak melakukannya untukmu." Ucap Sasuke dan menyentil jidat Sakura.

"Ahhk! Apa?" Wajah Sakura memerah, dia di permalukan dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Aku sungguh tidak menyukaimu!" Kesal Sakura

 **Cup!**

"Benarkah? Kau masih menolakku? Bagaimana jika aku katakan benar, ini demi kau." Ucap Sasuke, semakin menikmati kegiatan bercandanya.

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan menciumku!" Protesnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh mencium orang yang di sukai? Lagi pula kau senang saat di cium."

"Kapan? Aku tidak pernah seperti itu!"

"Ah, sepertinya kau lupa, mungkin karena waktu itu kau mabuk."

"A-apa? A-a-aku pernah seperti itu!" Panik Sakura.

"Kau bahkan manja padaku." Sebuah senyum puas di wajah Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengatakannya." Sakura semakin kesal, memukul-mukul dada Sasuke dan segera saja Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." Ucap Sakura, namun gadis ini tenang di pelukan Sasuke.

"Masih bohong juga?"

"Aku tidak peduli, ah sudah! Kita harus cepat, aku akan terlambat untuk acara perpisahan sekolah." Ucap Sakura.

Sebuah kecupan di bibir Sakura dan mereka bergegas.

"Bi-bisakah kau tidak menciumku?" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sangat merona, malu.

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan hal itu." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

kali requestnya datang dari **Azure kawaii28,** sebelumnya sudah author katakan di atas jika pernah membuat fic yang bercerita tenang mafia, tapi kali ini berbeda, malah sebaliknya, bukan si Sakura yang jadi mafia tapi Sasuke. fiiuuh...~ fic ini cukup panjang, berharap tidak menggantung, nggak menggantung kok, udah tahu lah endingnya seperti apa, bayangkan aja sendiri. hehehehe... jika di baca baik-baik, obsesi ini tidak hanya pada Sasuke, tapi juga pada Jugo juga, mungkin ada yang pikir Jugo suka pada Sakura, iya, dia juga suka, hanya sebagai saudara, hehehe,

so untuk **Azure kawaii28** berharap udah sesuai dengan apa yang di harapkannya, hehehe, semoga terhibur juga dan untuk para reader lainnya.

tolong di baca saat malam hari yaa.. ini sebagai peringatan buat yang sedang menjalankan puasa, heheheheh, author nggak mau tanggung dah, sudah di beri peringatan kan di atas sebelumnya. XD

next, tunggu request yang lain update yaa..., harap antri dan bersabar..., :)

.

.

 **~Sasuke fans~**


End file.
